Unexpected
by Missy-Minnie
Summary: Hermione is ignored by her two best friends. She finds a friend and something more in someone unexpected.
1. Ignored

A/N Hey y'all!! Thankies so much for actually glancing at my fanfic, it's my first one. I hope y'all like it just a little, I'm not so good with grammar cause English isn't my mother language. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic, would I?  
  
Chapter 1 Ignored  
  
*~*  
  
"Transfiguration is really very easy, all you have to do-" Hermione Granger stopped talking abruptly as she saw that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't listening to her as usual. Instead, they were making out with their new girlfriends, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The Golden Trio was sitting in the Study Hall that was newly added on Dumbledore's requests. He wanted the houses to bond and not be isolated from one another.  
  
"-is concentrate on your subject." She finished lamely, watching Ron and Harry detach themselves from their girlfriend's mouths and turned to Hermione.  
  
"What was that, Hermione?" Harry said, not really paying attention as she repeated what she had said.  
  
Ron, also not paying attention, waved his hand at her and replied, "Uh-huh. Thanks, you helped a lot." His words had hardly got out of his mouth when he went in for the kill again, capturing Lavender's lips once more.  
  
Sighing, Hermione opened her mouth to say that she was leaving, but decided they wouldn't notice anyway. She got up and exited the Study Hall. Once she was out of the room, she let a tear escape.  
  
She wandered through the halls and somehow found herself at the Prefect dorms. Once again, Hermione had been made a prefect. She said the password and walked in. The room was empty as it was the weekend. Hermione trudged slowly up her stairs and into her room. Getting down on her knees, Hermione pried open the loose floorboard by her closet, taking out the black diary inside. Ripping it open, she started writing, stray tears finding their way to the parchment.  
  
'Diary, they've done it again. They've both ignored me. I can't believe this, we have been friends since first year. I can't believe this-'  
  
Hermione stopped writing as she heard the portrait hole open. She could recognize the voices of Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the heads Katie Bell and Roger Davies. She had a feeling that Draco Malfoy was also there, though he wasn't speaking. Shutting her diary quickly and stuffing it under a pillow next to her, she smiled at everyone and waved.  
  
"Hey everyone! What's up?"  
  
"Hermione," Padma said, looking at her strangely. "We have a prefect's meeting, remember?"  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the meeting scheduled for today.  
  
"Right." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Okay, everyone, sit down and get out some parchment!" Katie said bossily. Hermione stuck her hand under the pillow next to her and ripped out a piece of parchment from her diary and grabbed a quill, ready to take notes.  
  
"Everyone ready? Excellent. Now, we will be having an Autumn Ball and it is coming up in about two months. We really need to work hard on this one as it's our first time to have an Autumn Ball." Katie said as Hermione was taking notes quickly.  
  
"Now," Roger began, smiling a bit. "Dumbledore has required us to-"  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: ACK! I had to re-write this chapter because I screwed it up. Please review! Thanks everyone! 


	2. Surprises and Discoveries

A/N: Chapter 2! Hey, thanks to RE16, Yassou, and neon silver. I love you all!  
  
Yassou: Thank you for that advice, I think I will take it. I was supposed to put authors note at the end asking if anyone had a better name for it. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Surprise!  
  
"Dumbledore has required that prefects and Heads go together, so you four will have to pick who will go with who. Please tell us your decision quickly, because whoever you are going with, you will be decorating or planning with." Roger smiled uncertainly at the four prefects, two of which looked extremely mad.  
  
'NO! I'm going to be stuck with Draco! I can't believe this, why would Dumbledore do such a thing?' She looked back at Padma, Justin, and Draco, and observed that Justin and Padma were smiling slightly.  
  
Hermione noticed that Katie and Roger were still looking at them expectedly, so Hermione nodded her head without looking at them.  
  
"I would like to go with Padma," Justin said. He looked at Padma and she bobbed her head excitedly.  
  
"Katie smiled and looked at Hermione, "So, I guess this means that Hermione will go with Draco. Is that alright?" Draco and Hermione were silent. "Ok, I take that as a yes. Great! Now, the Autumn Ball will take place on November 14 starting at six o' clock until midnight. Hermione, Draco, you will be in charge of the music and food. Padma, Justin, you will pick out the decorations and make posters for this ball. Please be sure that you include the time and dates on the posters. Um, I think that's all. Roger?"  
  
"Padma, Justin, make sure that when you write up the posters, you also say that it is formal Muggle attire. As in suits for the men and dresses for the girls. There will be several Hogsmeade trips so that each student will get their clothes. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Only fourth years and above are allowed to come. As for the music, be sure that it is PG-13; we don't want anything dodgy with all the professors around, do we? Yes, I think that is all. If any of you have questions, feel free to ask myself or the lovely Katie Bell" He smiled at Katie. "Now go to sleep, you can start working tomorrow." With that, he kissed Katie's cheek and headed up his stairs.  
  
Hermione watched as everyone started to go to their rooms. She went to the bathroom she shared with Padma, brushed her teeth then went to sleep.  
  
Draco was the only one left in the common room. He sat on the couch, and noticed something peeking out from under a pillow. His curiosity got the best of him, and he pulled it out.  
  
"H.G." He read out loud, opened it up, and read the first page. He noted that it was smeared a bit. After reading the latest entry, he widened his eyes in shock. "Granger's life isn't perfect? How sad. I was wondering why she wasn't hanging with Potty and the Weasel lately. I shouldn't tell her." He stuffed the diary underneath the couch again then went to his dorm.  
  
In his dorm, he thought that he heard a faint sob. Perhaps it was just the wind. But he just couldn't get Hermione or the sob out of his head.  
  
A/N: Hmmm, so now Draco knows. I'm not sure what I'm going to write about in the next chapter. Ides anyone? I'll probably come up with something by the end of the day. I hope y'all like it, and once again, thanks to you guys who reviewed, you keep me going! Please read and review! 


	3. Strange Truce

A/N: Next chappie! Please read and review. Remember, this is my first story, and it's not all that good, so please forgive if you find it horrible. Thanks y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I STILL don't own HP.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with a start. Through the walls, he could hear someone scream in frustration and some rustling. Startled, he got out of his bed and went to the next room. He knocked on the door and was greeted with an angry Hermione.  
  
"Erm, Granger? Do you mind keeping it down a bit? Some normal people are still sleeping. I mean, it's only 8 o' clock and it's Saturday for Merlin's sake!" Draco said groggily. He was answered with Hermione turning her back to him and continuing to search her room frantically. She groaned angrily again and screamed in frustration.  
  
"Granger? What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern showing in his voice. He asked uncertainly, "Do you need help or something? Not that I want to help you, it's just that I want to get back to sleep and I can't sleep with you yelling and screaming." He added quickly.  
  
Hermione nodded and replied, "I'm looking for.. a book. It has the letters HG on it, and I seemed to have misplaced it. It's black and the letters are written in white. Have you seen it somewhere, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco said nothing as he walked to the common room. He searched the couches, pretending to look even though he knew where it was already. After a couple of minutes of fake searching, he called out, "Granger, is this it?" He held the book high in the air, waiting for a response.  
  
Hermione came out of the room and squealed, taking the book from his hands and hugging him tightly. She didn't even notice that she was crying, or that she was hugging one of her worst enemies. Coming to her senses, Hermione quickly let Draco go and wiped at her tear stained face.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy. I almost pissed my pants when I thought that I lost this." She remarked, holding up the book. "Sorry for hugging you, I got a bit carried away there." Draco noticed that she was blushing a bit, and he could feel himself blushing too.  
  
"Granger, do you want to pick out the music for the Autumn Ball today? We could start now, since I'm already up." Draco said hesitantly. Hermione nodded and went to her room. She came back with a pile of strange circular things in little cases. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"They're called CD's, Malfoy." Seeing his blank look, Hermione continued, "They have all the Muggle music on them. Here, pass me that over there." She pointed to her see through blue CD player. Draco handed it to her and watched curiously. Hermione placed the headphones on his head, inserted a disc into the player, and turned it on.  
  
Draco yelled, "GRANGER! I LIKE THIS SONG! WHAT'S IT CALLED?" Hermione giggled and motioned for him to stop yelling.  
  
"It's called Drops of Jupiter, by Train. I love that song too, one of my favorites. Will you write that down on the list, Malfoy?" Looking at Draco thoughtfully, Hermione added, "Er, Malfoy? Since we're going to practically be living together, do you think we could call each other by our first names? You know, be civil towards each other?"  
  
Draco looked up, surprised. He then asked, "You mean like some sort of truce?" Hermione nodded her head slowly, and he continued, "Yeah, I guess that would be alright. But that doesn't mean we're friends. You know, unless we become friends on accident or something like that. Yes, I would be alright if you called me Draco."  
  
Hermione smiled and extended her hand, "Hello, my name is Hermione Ann Granger."  
  
Draco took her hand and replied, "Hello Hermione. My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. Very pleased to meet you." He returned her smile, and they went back to picking songs. At the end of the day, they had a complete list of songs, including slow songs and fast songs, old and new.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to Draco and went to give the list to Katie and Roger for approval. On her way to Katie and Roger's room, Hermione thought about the strange truce she had made with Malfoy. 'No, it's Draco now.' She reminded herself. She smiled and said quietly, "Draco."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oooer, a truce! My, my, what could this lead to? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Oh yeah, for the dance, which won't be coming up for a while, if you have any songs that you would like me to put in, please leave a review with you request with the name of the song and the singer/band. I'm not guaranteeing that I'm going to use every single song, but I'll try to put as many as I can. Once again, please read and review. No flames please, I'm scared of fire. ~_^ 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey y'all! Ok, this is just an author's note, sorry it isn't an update. I really need some songs for the Autumn Ball thing. I already have some songs that I'm going to put in, but some aren't for the dance. Please leave some of your requests for songs in a review.  
  
Pink- Get This Party Started {FAST DANCE}  
  
BeeGees- Words {SLOW DANCE}  
  
J. Timberlake- Rock Your Body {FAST DANCE}  
  
Van Morrison- Have I told You Lately That I Love You {SLOW DANCE}  
  
Michelle Branch- Leap of Faith {SLOW DANCE}  
  
Johnny Reznik- I'm Still Here {SLOW DANCE}  
  
Christina Aguilera- Dirrty {FAST DANCE}  
  
JC Chasez- Blowing Me Up (With her love) {FAST DANCE}  
  
Weezer- Keep Fishing {FAST DANCE}  
  
Pink- Feel Good Time {FAST DANCE}  
  
Vanessa Carlton- Ordinary Day {SOMETHING}  
  
Shakira- Objection{TANGO}(I wanna see them try to do this one!)  
  
A/N: Ok, that's all I have for now. Please leave some songs. I'm not saying that I'm going to use all of them, but I'll try to include some of your songs. And when you leave a song, leave the title and the artist. I need slow and fast songs, both old and new! Thanks!! 


	5. Arguments and Hugs

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating for a while, my brother was using the computer! Thanks to all of you guys who left songs and reviews, I love you!! I used some of the suggestions, but I'm not really sure about the other ones. Oh yeah, I changed the AHCR to Study Hall because it sounded weird. Thanks to Yassou for that! Ok, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm, I'm not blonde, not rich, not married, I don't have kids, haven't been divorced, and I don't own Harry Potter..I guess that means I'm not JK!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!  
  
During the weeks following the Autumn Ball, Hermione's life became a bit easier having a new friend to talk to. Her life, however, also became very hectic because of all the planning. She and Draco did pick out the songs for the Ball, and Katie and Roger approved of it. She and Draco had also become very close thanks to their strange truce.  
  
However, things had not become any better with Ron and Harry. In fact, it seemed that they had ignored her even more than usual, which seemed impossible at the time. Hermione just tried to get them out of her mind, but it was hard considering they had been friends for about five years. Technically, Hermione thought, it's more like four years best friends, acquaintances for one year.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Draco had noticed that whenever Hermione was sitting in the Study Hall, she would glance over at Harry and Ron, who were sitting happily with their girlfriends perched in their laps. He also noted that she wouldn't speak to the two boys until they addressed her for help with homework.  
  
One day, Draco was feeling extremely bored and adventurous, so when he entered the Study Hall, he looked around and spotted Hermione, sitting by herself as usual. He plopped himself next to her and smiled his charming smile at her. She smiled back, confused.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Do you mind helping me with this Transfiguration homework McGonagall gave us? It's really, really confusing!" Draco said in a cheery voice. He then gave her a small wink.  
  
Hermione, still looking confused, answered, "Sure, which homework is it?" Draco beckoned her closer with his finger then patted the space right next to him. She complied and sat. He showed her a piece of parchment paper, but it was blank. Hermione shot a questioning gaze at Draco, but he shook his head and started to write on the parchment.  
  
(:: Draco:: ;;Hermione ;;)  
  
::Hi::  
  
;;Hi. Where's the homework?;;  
  
::Oh, that? There isn't any. You looked bored by yourself so I decided to help you!::  
  
;; Oh. What are Ron and Harry doing right now?;;  
  
:: Those two? Well, they're looking over here right now, and their girlfriends look a it perturbed. ::  
  
;; Hmmmm, I bet they need help with homework now, since they keep on looking over here. Bitches. ;;  
  
:: How come you guys aren't hanging with each other anymore? :: Draco knew the answer already, but it seemed like the right time to ask her anyway.  
  
;; Umm, I don't think I can tell you on paper. Can we go for a walk? ;; Hermione looked at Draco hopefully, and he nodded. The two got up and walked out.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() {HARRY AND RON'S VIEW}  
  
Harry and Ron both gaped as Hermione got up and sat next to Draco to help him with some homework. The two confused boys turned to each other, mouths hanging open.  
  
"Why did she agree to help Malfoy with his homework? She's not supposed to help other people with their homework! She's supposed to help US with OUR homework!" Harry said, exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. She's supposed to help people with their homework, she is a prefect after all. Anyway, we can still watch her from here." Ron replied, in a calm voice. "All we have to worry about is if she leaves with Malfoy." As soon as Ron finished this sentence, Hermione and Draco got up and followed each other out of the study hall.  
  
Harry turned slowly to Ron, his eyes wide open. "Now what, Ron! What do we do?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry." Ron said again, his attention back on Lavender. "Hermione's a big girl. Besides, what would she be doing with Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm going to follow her! She might get hurt or something!" Harry replied frantically. He stood up so abruptly that Parvati, who was sitting on his lap, fell on the floor. Harry didn't even say sorry to Parvati, and he ran out of the study hall.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking down the hall toward the door in silence. Draco fidgeted uncomfortably, but Hermione appeared not to have noticed. They reached the doors and stepped outside to a beautiful autumn day. The leaves were brown and already falling off of the trees and the sky was purple mixed with light blue and the fluffy white clouds.  
  
Draco followed Hermione to one of the largest and most beautiful tree then sat down. Hermione was about to launch her long story about how she had been ignored for the last year when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Harry running and calling out for her.  
  
Hermione stood and yelled, "Harry? What are you doing? Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry caught up to her and said, panting, "Hermione *pant* what *pant* are you *pant* doing out *pant* with Malfoy? *pant *"  
  
"We're discussing the Autumn Ball. Why were you looking for me?" Hermione covered quickly.  
  
"Oh, um, I needed some help with my homework."  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Harry, I've got to run. I can't help you right now; we've got a prefect meeting to go to. Right, Draco?"  
  
Draco came out of the shadows and nodded, "Yes, Potter. Hermione is correct. We must be going now or we'll be late."  
  
Harry's eyes were wide open in disbelief. 'Perhaps I hadn't heard correctly. Hermione couldn't have called Malfoy Draco, could she?' He then smiled and said, "Hermione? Could I speak with you after your meeting? It's really important."  
  
"Sure, Harry. I'll try to find you, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded and left. Hermione and Draco watched Harry walk away for a bit, then started toward the castle themselves.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+  
  
The prefect meeting was as boring as usual. Just Katie reminding them that the ball was coming in three weeks and that they would be opening the ball with a dance. Hermione went in search of Harry, wondering why he wanted to speak to her so badly. She found him in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting by the fire. She sat next to him and said, "Harry? You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
Harry turned to her and said, "Yes, I did. I was wondering why you were with Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione then replied, with a bit of anger in her voice, "I told you, we were talking about the ball."  
  
"Ok then. Why did you call Malfoy Draco?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Katie and Roger made us call each other by our first names, the names our parents gave us."  
  
"Well, I don't want you to be hanging out with him or helping him with his homework. He's trouble, 'Moine, and I don't think you should play with trouble."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, offended, "Are you trying to tell me what to do, Harry?" There was definite fire in her voice. "Do you think, that for even one second you could tell me what to do? Guess what, Harry. You do not own me and you cannot tell me what to do! Is that clear?" Hermione was already standing, leering at Harry.  
  
Harry stood also and said, "Actually Hermione, I was just trying to warn you. You know, like a true friend!"  
  
Hermione scoffed, "True friend? You know NOTHING about being a true friend, especially to me!"  
  
"Don't yell at me for being a friend! You haven't been much of a friend either this year!"  
  
"Excuse me! I have been a true friend to you! YOU"RE the one that's just using me for grades! YOU SUCK!!" With those last words, Hermione stormed out of the portrait hole, almost knocking down two first years on her way out.  
  
{IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM}  
  
Harry stood, fuming, as he watched Hermione storm out of the portrait hole. He then turned around and noticed that most of the Gryffindors had been watching his and Hermione's little blowout.  
  
Turning to Ginny, Harry said, "Geez, what did she have for breakfast today? Hot cereal, instant bitch?"  
  
"Harry, don't say that." Ginny said in a soft voice. "She's been going through a lot of stress lately, and I don't think you should bother her about talking to Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so now EVERYONE"S against me! I just don't want her to get hurt, is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Er, Harry? She is already sixteen, I'm sure she can watch after herself. Besides, Hermione isn't very trusting of some people. If she trusts someone then you know it's going to be alright. And," Ginny said, unsure, "don't you think you're being just a teensy bit possessive?"  
  
Harry stared at the youngest of the Weasley clan and stood up. He didn't need to hear this crap. He walked out of the portrait hole and made his way to the Great Hall  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione walked all the way to the prefect quarters, tears streaming down her face and gritting her teeth. Glances were coming her way from every person she passed. Hermione knew that they were staring, but somehow she didn't register that in her mind. By the time she got to the prefect dorms, it was already time for the feast. She then walked down to the Great Hall, then stopped when she got in. Hermione surveyed the Gryffindor table, then decided that she wouldn't sit there. She also knew that she would only be welcomed by one person from the Slytherin table, and she didn't feel like having food thrown at her. Her decision finally made, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Padma Patil, who was across from Draco.  
  
As she sat next to Padma, she noted that many whispers were erupting around her, especially from the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up at the Head Table, and saw Dumbledore nod his head and give her a tiny wink. She smiled and chatted up a storm with Padma. Hermione then looked up at Draco and gave a small wave and a smile. He returned the smile and winked at her.  
  
Draco noted to himself that Hermione's eyes were a bit red and her front was a bit wet. He made a mental note to ask her what was wrong after dinner. The blonde looked at the Gryffindor table and also noticed that Potter was a bit red in the face and he wasn't speaking to anyone.  
  
'Hmmmm, I wonder what happened.' Draco thought, 'I'm guessing it has to do with something concerning me, or Hermione's acting extremely moody.'  
  
Finally, the feast was over and everyone was pushing and shoving to get to their dorms. Draco stayed behind and watched Hermione walk with Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil. She wasn't sad anymore. In fact, she was laughing along with the two other girls. After the Great Hall was fairly empty, Draco sped up and walked behind the three girls. Ginny left the other two and Padma and Hermione kept walking to the prefect dorms.  
  
Draco kept a good amount of feet between him and the other two prefects. He let them enter the dorms and waited a few minutes before going inside himself. Hermione was sitting on the couch, silently crying. Draco bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He knew that she hadn't noticed him, but he wanted to know what was wrong. So he decided on strolling in, pretending to look surprised at seeing Hermione crying, and comfort her but not getting too close.  
  
Draco walked up to her and sat on the couch, preparing himself for more waterworks. He then gave her a slight nudge.  
  
Hermione looked up and was met with a steely gaze. She decided to answer his question before he could ask.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just, um, have some allergies. It must be because we went outside earlier today." She said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
Draco looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, sure. Well, can I ask why you weren't sitting with the Gryffindors at dinner today?"  
  
"Well, um, Padma needed me. Something happened and she needed some help. And Dumbledore said it was alright."  
  
"Oh. Hermione, you know that you can tell me anything. You know, because we're not enemies anymore. I guess you can call me a friend now." Draco said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled, a truly beautiful smile. She then did something that neither she nor Draco had expected. She reached over and hugged Draco as if holding on to him for dear life.  
  
"Thank you so much Draco. You have no idea how much that means to me." Hermione said, still hugging him. She hadn't even noticed that she started crying again.  
  
Draco hadn't expected THAT from Hermione. All he did was hug her back, slightly, and pat her back. He was still waiting for her to let go of him, but they had stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, when it was really five minutes. Finally, Hermione let go of him and smiled her beautiful smile at him again. She then bid him goodnight, hugging him again.  
  
Once in her room, Hermione mused on about what had just happened. She then realized that she had hugged one of her former enemies for five minutes! 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I've wanted to do that for a long time.' This thought made her sit up abruptly in her bed. Malfoy! No way! 'Impossible,' Hermione thought again, 'it must just be because he said that he's my friend. Yes, I have gained a new friend, nothing more than that.'  
  
As Hermione drifted off to sleep, her thoughts were on a certain blonde headed Slytherin.  
  
A/N: So? How was that? It was six pages, seven if you count this A/N. Thanks again to all of you who left songs in your reviews. I really appreciate it. Do you think that their feelings are going too fast? If so, please tell me! Thanks again and please review me! Remember, your reviews inspire me to write more!!! 


	6. Shopping and Disgusted Faces

A/N: Hey y'all! Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciated it! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm JK?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Autumn Ball was approaching, and Hermione realized that she had yet to pick a dress for the ball. She decided to go out and get a dress on the next Hogsmeade weekend with Ginny and Padma.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had the same thoughts. He always wondered where he could get some Muggle clothing in an all wizard town. Deciding on going with Justin to find a suit, Draco went in search of his Hufflepuff friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend came much quicker than expected. Hermione, Ginny, and Padma had set out to find their own dresses, while Justin and Draco went in search of theirs.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" Ginny asked, "Do you think we can find Muggle clothing in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Of course! In fact, there's the store that sells dresses." Hermione replied, pointing to a small store hidden behind the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The trio made their way over to it, glad to find that it was practically empty, save the two workers.  
  
Ginny had made her way to the pale green dresses, while Padma searched the lavender dresses. Hermione herself went through different racks, searching for the perfect dress. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Ginny eyeing a pale green dress, which fell just below her knees. Hermione then called out to her.  
  
"Ginny, that dress is absolutely gorgeous! Go try it on and see if it fits." Ginny nodded and disappeared behind a royal blue curtain. Hermione noticed that Padma was still searching, but had moved to the black dresses.  
  
Hermione moved from rack to rack, still looking for a nicely cut dress. She wanted something that was classic, simple yet sexy. Finally, she reached a rack that held the perfect dress. She picked it up and moved to the dressing room, noting that Padma had already found her little black dress.  
  
Hermione slipped on her dress, noticing that it seemed to fir her figure perfectly. Her dress went just below her knees. It was a spaghettis strapped pale blue dress. The dress was simple, but it seemed so sexy on Hermione and it screamed perfect. Hermione smiled at her reflection and it replied.  
  
"Honey, you look perfect! I hope you buy this dress, it looks fantastic on you!" Hermione blushed and mumbled a thank you. She stepped out of the dressing room to find that Ginny was admiring herself in the mirror. Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny whipped her head around.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You look so beautiful! Wow, that color really suits you!" Ginny exclaimed, taking in the sight of her friend.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks, Gin. That dress is really beautiful on you! It brings out the light green color in your eyes. Are you going to get that one?"  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror again, twirling around and finally said, "Yeah, I think I'll get this one. You know, now that we have enough money. After Fred and George made money in their joke shop, they've been sending me money. Are you going to buy that dress?"  
  
Hermione considered herself in the mirror again and replied, "Yes, I'm going to buy this one." Looking around, Hermione added, "Have you seen Padma? I thought she went into the dressing rooms but she isn't here."  
  
Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder and smiled. Hermione turned around and was met by a beautiful blonde woman wearing a slinky black dress.  
  
"Padma! You look beautiful! Wow, you'll knock Justin off his feet once he sees you!" Suddenly remembering her date, Hermione sighed. "You know, I don't know why Dumbledore would want the prefects to go together. He never did it last year."  
  
Ginny, looking thoughtful, said, "I think it's because he wants those inter- House relationships going on. You know, he's been encouraging that ever since your fourth year and when the Sorting Hat warned us in my fourth year."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess that's why." Then Hermione added under her breath so neither girls could hear her. "Well, it's not as if I mind." Hermione then blushed and giggled, causing the other girls to eye her strangely.  
  
"Erm, yeah. Let's get going, shall we?" Padma said. "We should go and get lunch." Checking her watch, she then added, "I'm supposed to meet Justin at the Three Broomsticks." With a small wink she said, "He's bringing Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's face flushed again and said, "So? Why would you wink at me?"  
  
Padma shrugged and said slyly, "Well, you know, I walked downstairs a couple of days ago and I noticed a certain someone hugging a certain someone."  
  
Ginny, who had been silent for most of their conversation, now had her motuh hanging open and her eyes widened.  
  
"You hugged -Malfoy-? After all he's done over the years, you actually hugged him?" Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Padma looking very smug. "Well, I was just thinking of, you know, Harry and Ron, and I got a bit emotional, so I needed some comfort and Dra- Malfoy was the closest person there. Besides, what does it matter if I hugged him? He had just said that he was a friend and I needed someone like that." Hermione added huffily.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "At least you have got a new friend. My brother and Harry have been nothing but slimy gits since the beginning of the year. Hanging out with those sluts Lavender and Parva-" Ginny cast a quick glance at Padma and was surprised to see she wasn't lashing out in anger, then continued, "I mean, they aren't sluts! I meant that they changed those two, especially Harry."  
  
Hermione had been quiet during Ginny's little rant. She felt like crying again, but she knew that she had Ginny back as her best girl friend. And she had Padma, too.  
  
'No need to cry, you have got new friends now. Besides, maybe Ron and Harry will come around.' Hermione gave a great sniff and nodded. She then made her way to the counter to pay for her new dress. Setting it carefully on the counter, Hermione opened her purse and paid the witch running the store.  
  
Making their way to the Three Broomsticks, the trio of witches chatted happily about the Autumn Ball. They finally reached it and entered, looking around for Draco and Justin. Hermione immediately spotted a pale and brown head sitting in a booth in the back. The girls made their way over and sat down, greeting both boys. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Draco while Padma and Justin sat on the other side.  
  
Hermione looked around the bar and made a face of disgust. Sitting right across from their booth was two couples that she didn't want to see. In that booth sat a redhead snogging a brunette and a boy with unruly black hair sitting with a blonde, identical to the one sitting across from Hermione, in his lap.  
  
Noticing Hermione's look of total and utter disgust, everyone turned to what she was looking at and made some sign of sympathy. Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder, Padma gave her a look of sympathy, Justin patted her arm awkwardly, and Draco, feeling strange, reached out and held Hermione's hand for a couple of seconds, then let go. Hermione smiled at each of them in return, thanking them silently.  
  
"Guys, it's ok. I know there's a reason for all this." Everyone gave her doubtful looks, but she carried on, "Honestly, I'm going to be fine, I promise." Smiling again, Hermione sipped her butterbeer and talked to Justin.  
  
"So, did both of you get outfits for the ball? You know, since it's coming in about two weeks."  
  
Justin looked at Draco and laughed, "Yeah, we found our clothes. Draco here," Justin pointed at Draco, whose face was flushed. "didn't even know what a Muggle suit looked like. He followed me throughout the entire store looking at whatever I picked up and trying to find something exactly like it."  
  
"Whatever, man. I am *so* going to look better than you! After about two hours of watching Justin pick clothes, I got the hang of it. Um, Hermione, since you're going to be my date, do you want to tell me what kind of dress you got?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione shook her head, smiling, "No way, I won't show you until the night of the ball. And you won't show me. Deal?" Hermione held out her hand, waiting for Draco to shake it.  
  
Draco took her hand and replied, "Deal."  
  
Forgetting all about Harry, Ron, and their two poor excuses of girlfriends, Hermione chatted happily with Ginny.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
In high spirits, the five magical teenagers boarded the carriages and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Blech! I hated this chapter! I thought I wrote it pretty crappily. Oh well. The chapter after next will be the Autumn Ball, I promise. I need to do something for the next chapter. Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! Oh yeah, I've decided to add shout outs to everyone who reviewed the chapter before starting with this one. And, I almost forgot, does anyone know how to do italics and bold? My brother told me it's like this b Bold /b But I don't think it works. The italicize doesn't work for me too. My brother told me it's like this, i Italics /i And, I'm not sure if that one works either. Well, anyone who tells me I would really appreciate it!  
  
Selita-Malfoy: Thanks, I wasn't really sure if it was too fast or not.  
  
Dannisgirl: Wow, thank you!  
  
Mooni: Heehee, I think I'm a long way from finishing this, but I'll try to do it as fast as possible. Besides, my brother is using the computer most of the time but I can write when he's at summer school.  
  
blackdragonofdeath: Thank you! I'm a first time writer and a compliment like that really means a lot to me!  
  
Fiery-chan: YAY!! Thank you for even looking at my story!  
  
Meg: Yeah, about what you said, to find out you'll have to read the entire story! And, yes, I have read Order of the Phoenix and I absolutely loved it!  
  
Neon silver: Thankies so much for loving my chapter!  
  
Severus' Purple Goddess: Erm, yeah, most people thought it wasn't going too fast but I'll try to slow it down. And thanks for reviewing every single chapter! I'm going to include that song because I love Michelle Branch! Thanks for reviewing my other story. It was pretty cool that you reviewed in tagalog! I don't live in the Philippines, do you? I had a little trouble figuring out what you said.I understood most of it. Ok, I'm supposed to be thanking you for reviewing in this story so I'll stop talking about the other one. Thanks again!  
  
RianSapphire9: Wow, another compliment that made me feel really good! I love hearing simple little compliments!  
  
A/N: Whew, that took a bit. I need to think of better ways to thank my reviewers because my thanks really sucked! Well, if you want me to email you whenever I update, just put your email in a review and I'll email you whenever I update. Oh yeah, have you read my bio? About the new stories? Well, I'll just post them here in case you're too lazy to go and look!  
  
Cry- D/Hr: Songfic to Mandy Moore's Cry. Listen to the song to find out the plot line.  
  
Everything You Want- Harry/Ginny: Harry is everything Ginny wants, and she knows it, but why does she deny her feelings for him? Songfic to Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want. I recommend on listening to the song to find out more about the plot line  
  
Forbidden Love- Draco/ Hermione: A tale of two feuding houses and two young lovers. Based on Romeo and Juliet.  
  
If Only- Harry/Hermione (I don't like these pairings but it fits in with what happened to me): Hermione became friends with the Slytherins, but finds that they just used her except for one of them. Can she get Harry back with the help of Ginny and Ron?  
  
Yeah, I need your help because I plan on writing all of them, I just need to find out which one I want to start with first, since I discontinued Living in America. 


	7. Pug Faced Parkinass

A/N: Hello faithful readers! Yeah, I'm updating really soon because my brother is sleeping right now! I didn't get to write earlier today because I slept in! I woke up at noon! My parents were uber pissed! Ah well, here we go with chapter 7!   
  
Disclaimer: No, just, no! I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All things you recognize belong to the lovely and talented Miss J.K Rowling.   
  
Chapter 7   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The ball was approaching, and the excitement was evident in the fourth year's faces. However, the disappointment was more noticeable in all the younger years.   
  
Hermione was one of the students who stayed calm and collected in the week before the Autumn Ball. She did notice with amusement that Lavender and Parvati were running around Hogsmeade trying to find dresses that showed their cleavage and makeup. Trying to keep calm was part of her job, but deep inside she was panicking just a tad. Having to dance with your archenemy of five years in front of most of the student body was not part of Hermione's original to do list. But she had to live up to her reputation, and she secretly practiced dancing with a coat rack.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After dinner, Hermione made her way to the prefect dorms by herself, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her. She had just exited the Great Hall and was making her way up the stairs when a girl who seemed to be a mix of a human and a pug blocked her. Hermione sighed and tried to pass her.   
  
"Out of the way, Parkinson."   
  
Pansy spoke, which could be compared to nails being dragged down a blackboard, "No! I heard that poor Drakey-poo has to dance with you," As she said this, she poked Hermione in the chest. "a mudblood. I really pity him, having to actually touch you!"   
  
Hermione stared at Pansy through narrowed eyes, "Listen, Parkinson, this is none of your business. Dumbledore required that prefects go together and I had to go with Malfoy."   
  
"Well, you had better stay away from him. He's mine!" With every word Pansy said, she shoved Hermione backwards until she was against the wall. Pansy put both her hands on Hermione's shoulders, clenching them tightly, and whispered threateningly, "Got it mudblood?"   
  
Hermione glared at the ugly blonde and spat, "Get your hands off me, Parkinson. Get them off, right now." As Hermione spoke, Pansy's hands clenched tighter and tighter. Pansy suddenly let go, and with a smirk slapped Hermione. She then made a face at her that clearly said, 'What are you going to do about it?'   
  
Hermione, with her mouth open, was about to retaliate, when a familiar voice rang out in the empty hallway.   
  
"Miss Parkinson! Step away from Miss Granger!" Snape barked, "As much as I hate to do this, I will have to take 10 points from Slytherin. Attacking another student is not acceptable." He then turned to Hermione, who was rubbing her cheek, and said in a voice that was much different from when he spoke to her normally, "Miss Granger, are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be ok."   
  
"Good. Miss Parkinson, please follow me to my office. We will have to write up a detention for you."   
  
Pansy scowled and followed Snape. She turned around one more time and gave Hermione the finger, mouthing the words, 'Fuck you.'   
  
Hermione rubbed her shoulders gingerly and proceeded up the stairs. Once again, she was oblivious to another blonde watching her from the Great Hall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Once back in the common room, Hermione grabbed her diary and thought back to the day that she received it. The late Sirius Black had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday, and it had a special story behind it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A smiling Sirius Black approached a young Hermione on a beautiful September day, hiding something behind his back. Grinning madly, Sirius handed Hermione a lumpy package wrapped in newspaper. Sirius was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Go on, Hermione! Open it, open it!" Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Sirius added, "Sorry about the wrapping, it was the only thing I could find around the headquarters."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at Sirius and replied, "It's fine, Sirius. It's the thought that counts. And judging by the way you're acting, it must be something extremely good!"  
  
Sirius nodded so enthusiastically it seemed as if his head were about to fall off. Hermione ripped off the crude wrappings and gasped. Sirius had given her a black diary with the letters 'HG' on the cover. She smiled again and asked what the story was.  
  
"Well, this diary only appears when you are extremely sad or distraught. When you are really happy, the diary goes away, but appears again if you become sad. That way, you can vent out your sadness in here. The only reason it's still visible is because you haven't written in it yet. Once you write in it, it'll be visible until you become happy. When you are truly happy, this diary will disappear forever." Sirius explained, tapping the diary.  
  
"See, I used to have one, and, unfortunately, it's still upstairs in my old bedroom. Hopefully, you won't have a lot of entries in here, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked at the diary and hugged Sirius. "Thanks, Snuffles, I really love it. I can't wait till the day comes when this disappears forever."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Thinking back on her deceased friend, Hermione shed a tiny tear. She missed her Siri terribly, and she regretted never getting to say goodbye to him.  
  
Opening her diary, Hermione started a new entry.  
  
Wow, Diary, I haven't written to you in a while. Well, today was pretty good, until Pug-Faced Parkinass attacked me after dinner. Oh, you know, she was shrieking about the same things over and over again about how Draco is hers and he always will be blah, blah, blah. You know, whenever she speaks it sounds like a cat being run over by a car. Honestly, she should get a new voice. Oh well, I guess she can't help being freakishly freaky. Ugh, she actually attacked me! And the weird part was when Snape took points from his OWN house! That happens, like, never! Well, I guess I will have to get going. I'm not as mad as before.  
  
33 HG  
  
Satisfied with her entry, Hermione brought it back to her room and placed it carefully under the loose floorboard. Hearing the others come in, Hermione made her way down to the common room and greeted her friends.  
  
"Hey Moine! Katie and Roger are coming up to remind us that we have to decorate the Great Hall the day before the ball. As if they haven't reminded us enough times!" Padma said, giggling. Her hand was linked with Justin, who was talking to Draco about Quidditch. Hermione nodded and sat on her respective couch just as Katie and Roger entered through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey guys! Another reminder, the ball is coming in a week. Have all of you done your jobs?" Roger said, looking at each person. They all nodded and he continued, "Brilliant. Just to make sure, Hermione, Draco, did you pick out food and music?" Hermione and Draco nodded lazily and Roger turned to Padma and Justin, "And you two, have you picked out decorations? Excellent. I already noticed that you put up the posters, which had all the requirements. Well done, team." With that final note, Roger and Katie departed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was it. The Autumn Ball was coming in one day. The excitement was evident everywhere, from giggling girls sharing their styles to the smug boys bragging about who got the hottest girl.  
  
Hermione, however, felt extremely stressed. She felt as if she were piled with homework. From homework to cat fights breaking out in the hall to the decorations everything just added to her stress level.  
  
Hermione was required to wake up at 6:00 AM to put up the decorations, which would reside in the hall for a day until the ball came. She would have to keep everyone in check when they had to eat their meals outside.  
  
Decorating with Padma, Justin, and Draco wasn't as bad as expected. In fact, it seemed to calm her down just a tad when she laughed along with the other three prefects. Padma and Justin had picked out were brown, orange, and yellow streamers which they draped around the walls. They had charmed fake leaves to fall around the whole hall that disappeared as soon as they hit the ground. Overall, the Great Hall looked pretty good.  
  
They had set up a small area where you could take pictures with your date and a DJ table. The team had convinced Professor Flitwick to be their DJ for the night. Surprisingly, he had accepted. All the tables were surrounding the dance floor, which took most of the hall. The four house tables had been moved out and were replaced with hundreds of four seat tables.  
  
As they finally finished, the four teenagers stood back and admired their handiwork. Draco finally spoke up.  
  
"You know, I've got to hand it to us, we decorated pretty well, don't you think? Oh yeah, we're the best!" Draco declared, giving no one in particular a triumphant look. The other three were looking at Draco as if he sprouted and extra head and it was talking to them. Noticing their strange looks, Draco stopped his triumphant glare and said, "Lets get out of this room. I'm pretty sick of it, considering the fact that we were in here for seven hours!"  
  
Padma nodded and said, "To think, Roger and Katie didn't even help us! They just stole our wands, shoved us in here and locked us in with the decorations! I can't believe they were made the Heads."  
  
Hermione agreed silently and said, "Do you think the doors are unlocked now? I mean, after seven hours of working our asses off they should be open!"  
  
Justin made his way to the door and tugged on the handle repeatedly. Her turned to the others with a defeated look. Padma rolled her eyes and marched over to the door, turning the knob and pushing it.  
  
Justin blushed and said, "Um, I always thought you pulled it."  
  
Everyone laughed and left the Great Hall, carefully locking the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kind of short. Oh well. I keep on updating at night, don't I? It's just because my brother is asleep right now. Ok, can y'all give me opinions on which story I should start? I would really appreciate it! And if you want to see my ideas, they are in the previous chapter or in my bio. Anyway, time for shout outs again!  
  
RianSapphire9- Yay, thank you! I love your compliments!  
  
Selita-Malfoy- Wow, I love you!  
  
Meg- Yeah, thanks! I wanted it to be kind of like that dress Emma Watson wore to the CoS Premier, you know, the white one? It's supposed to look like that but not with so many ruffle things.  
  
Severus' Purple Goddess- Whee!! Thank you! Um, I haven't tasted those before, but I thank you for giving them to me!  
  
Leander- Ohhh!! I didn't know that. Oh well, I always pictured the Patil twins as blondes. Oh well, just whenever I say blonde girls pretend I'm saying raven-haired! Thanks for telling me!  
  
A/N: Well, thanks for reviewing! Next chapter will probably be long, so it might take a while for me to update. I'll try to do it soon, but I'm going somewhere for the Fourth of July with my cousins. Ok, once again, please give me your opinions on which story I should start on first. Yep. 


	8. The Autumn Ball Part One

**A/N: EEK! It's the highly anticipated Autumn Ball!! Ok, so it's not _highly _anticipated, but a girl's allowed to dream, isn't she? Anyway, I think I got the bold and italics to work, I got some help from some dear friends of mine. Well, I know this was a bit ago, but thanks again to everyone who left songs in a review, I really appreciated it! And, also, I'm really sorry about not updating for a while, I was pretty busy. I went on a road trip with my cousins to San Diego, a funeral on Saturday, I was too lazy to write on Sunday, and I couldn't get to the computer on Monday. Whew, that was a tiring weekend. And I've been trying to decide how this chapter goes, and I decided on dividing it into two chapters because I felt like making an attempt at doing a cliffhanger. I might fail, but by golly, at least I tried! Oh yeah, I've already got the end of this story all sorted out, and I've considered writing it already. Doesn't that sound like JK? Lol, just kidding. Ok, I think I'll stop rambling so y'all can get on with reading! Oh yeah, I've changed the Patil twin's hair to black because I just reread Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and I just noticed it said Parvati's _dark _head. I might go back to change it but I probably won't. Thanks to Leander for pointing that out to me earlier. And I'm starting out with the night before, so don't think that I've decided to postpone the ball!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to the lovely and talented Ms JK Rowling. I only own the plot.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night before the Autumn Ball was quite hectic. Hermione had gone to visit the Gryffindor Common Room to find Parvati and Lavender screaming that someone had stolen their lip-gloss or their stockings. She traveled up to the fifth year dorms and knocked on the door swiftly. Ginny's fiery head greeted her and welcomed her in.

"Gin, you want to come to the Prefect dorms with me? Padma and I are having a beauty cleansing type of thing. You know, nails, hair, facials, the whole nine yards. You can sleep over too, if you want." Hermione prompted.

Ginny bobbed her head excitedly, her vivid hair bouncing up and down. Hermione lead her to the portrait hole, passing by Pav and Lav, who, at the moment, were screaming about someone using some of their nail polish. The two Gryffindors suppressed their giggles and waved bye to Seamus, who was waving at them.

Padma had already set everything up in the common room by the time they got there. She had laid out nail polish, facial cream, magazines, hairbrushes, and tons of candy bags. She was practically bouncing up and down by the time they got there. 

'Hey Ginny!" She gave Ginny a quick hug. "Look, I've got a lot of nail polish, there's a magazine over there with different hairstyles in it, and we can put on facial cream!" Padma clapped her hands together excitedly. The other two girls were staring at her, their eyes wide open.

"Padma, dear, you're scaring us." Hermione said, patting Padma's back.

"Yeah, you sound like your sister!" Ginny added, her eyes still wide. "Are you okay?" Hermione had put her hand to Padma's forehead.

Padma shoved Hermione's hand away from her forehead. "Don't worry, guys! While I was waiting for you I had some Sugar Drops, that's all!" She had said this in an abnormally perky voice. When she had said Sugar Drops, she threw both of her arms in the air and gave a cheesy smile, acting like a cheerleader.  The girls were still looking at her weirdly.

"Ok then…" Hermione muttered, turning away from Padma, who was looking around excitedly.

After about ten minutes, Padma had become normal again, and she seemed extremely tired. She and Ginny were both painting their nails while Hermione was flipping through a magazine, looking for ways to style her hair. 

"Ginny," Padma said suddenly, "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Eh, I decided not to go with anyone this year, it's too much of a hassle in my opinion. I wanted to make a statement. You know, like one of the only girls who didn't want to go with a date. Besides, I think I'll just hang with you two, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind, Gin. Who knows, maybe Padma and me can fix you up. After we make sure he's worthy of dating the lovely and talented Miss Virginia Rose Weasley!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah right, I don't think there's a boy that wants to go out with me if he knows about all my brothers."

They continued talking into the night while looking through different magazines and putting on facial cream until they got tired. They took off their face masks and fell asleep on the couches, Ginny on the Gryffindor one, Padma on the Ravenclaw couch, and Hermione was left with the Slytherin couch.

Hermione awoke the next day and smiled when she realized that it was B-day. She looked around and noted that Ginny had left and there was a piece of parchment on the table. Padma was awake already, flipping through a magazine. Hermione took the note from Ginny off the table and read it.

_Dear Hermione and Padma,_

_Hey babes! Sorry, but I got up a bit too early and went down for a bit of toast. I'll be back around noon. Do you guys mind if I change there? Some of the girls in my dorms are like mini Lavenders and Parvatis. It's really quite annoying. I'll just drop off my robe at your dorm and we can grab some lunch if you feel like it. Then we can go for a walk or something and change at around three or two-thirty. Oh my, listen to me telling you two what your schedule is. I sound like some kind of evil nanny! Ok, we can do whatever we please, but I have to have at least three hours to get ready. Is that all right? Ok, I love you guys!_

_Love always,_

_Virginia Rose_

Hermione smiled at the letter and turned to Padma. "Padma, did you read this already?" Padma nodded absently, absorbed in the magazine. "What time is it?"

Padma glanced at the clock on the wall, turned back to her magazine and said, "Eleven. You slept in, 'Moine. That is _so _not like you. Is something wrong?" She said, placing her hand over her heart and pretending to be worried.

The brunette threw a pillow at Padma and replied, "You know, you could at least _try_ to look more worried. _I_ could act better than _that_." Hermione was grinning broadly.

Padma was about to throw a blue Ravenclaw pillow at her when Justin and Draco came down their respective stairs. 

"Girls, Roger just came to inform us that we're not supposed to see each other before the dance." Draco said.

"Yeah, and we have to be there by five-thirty, but we have to enter the rooms at different times so we don't see each other. Katie will be with you two and Roger will be with us." Justin added.

There was a sudden tap at the portrait hole and everyone turned their heads. Padma got up and opened the portrait to reveal an angry Ginny. She was mumbling to herself and Hermione caught some of her ramblings.

"…_Honestly_ I can't believe the _nerve_…. can't _believe_ he did that…._ slimy git… _the _both _of them… they're sorry excuses for human beings!_"_

 Everyone cast each other confused looks and Hermione approached Ginny cautiously. "Gin, sweetie, are you alright? Did-did something happen at breakfast?"

Ginny turned to Hermione slowly and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, Hermione. Something _did_ happen at breakfast."

Padma then said, choosing her words carefully, "Um, would you like to tell us what's bothering you?"

The redhead sighed and plopped down on the couch. She then said, "Ok, so I was leaving the Gryffindor table, and I was passing by the Slytherin table when, out of nowhere, this Slytherin grabbed my arse!" Hermione and Padma gasped. "Yeah, that's not the worst part. Ron was walking a few feet behind me and he saw what happened to me and he ran toward me, and said, 'Ginny, did I see what I _think_ I just saw?' So then I said yes and he starts howling, 'SO THIS PIECE OF SLYTHERSHIT GRABBED MY BABY SISTER'S ASS?!?!?!' By then, the _whole _hall is listening, but Ron doesn't pay attention at _all!_ He just keeps on saying things like, 'YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVEN TOUCHING HER!!!' But then,_ then_ Snape comes over and docks fifteen points from Gryffindor for making a scene and only takes _ten_ from Slytherin!" By the time she had finished her story, she was fuming and so were the four prefects.

"Ok," Draco started, "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but what Snape did was unfair! What's the name of this Slytherin anyway?"

Ginny thought hard for a while then said, "I think it was Bouchard. David Bouchard."

Hermione made a mental note to inform all of Ginny's brothers of this and make sure that they beat Bouchard's ass with a shovel.

"Ginny, are you going to be alright? You do realize that Ron was just trying to protect you, right? It's some kind of instinct, I guess. I think I'm the same way with my sister, Jessica. She's thirteen and beautiful, but I just don't want any guys looking at her like that." Justin said, patting Ginny's arm. 

Ginny smiled at them and said, "I know, Ron's just being a brother, but I just wish he'd lay off the protective older brother bit for just a while."

Justin and Draco left after a while, and the girls lay around Hermione's room. At three o'clock, Ginny jumped up and squealed, "Ah! It's time to get ready!" She rushed towards Hermione's bed and grabbed her towel, then turned to the other girls. "Girls, do you mind if I take a shower first? I won't take long. Fifteen minutes tops." The other girls nodded, but Ginny was already on her way to the bathroom.

Fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Padma, who was looking through a magazine again, said, "Wow, Gin. You actually had one second left in the bathroom. Good job." She then got up with her blue towel and headed to the bathroom. Hermione picked up Padma's abandoned magazine and flipped through it, knowing fully well that she had looked through it numerous times. Padma cam out twenty minutes later, and Hermione went to shower.

In the shower, Hermione thought of what was coming in the next few hours. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and went to her room to find Padma and Ginny still in their towels. They had decided to do their hair first then change into their dresses.

Ginny had done everyone's hair, and Hermione had to hand it to her, they all looked gorgeous. Hermione had her hair straightened with a few hairs curled. Padma's hair was very anti-elegant, but in a good way. She had her hair parted in the middle and put in two buns at the side of her head with a few hairs hanging out of it. Ginny put her hair in a bun and kept them together with a pair of black chopsticks with the words 'Red' on them. They had charmed their hair to stay in place with a simple charm Hermione called _Capillus Fulci_. By the time they were done it was only five o'clock. They still had thirty minutes to spare, so Ginny and Hermione went to the Gryffindor girl's dorm and Padma went to the Ravenclaw dorms.

When they reached the girl's dorms, they could hear screaming. Hermione opened the door and saw Parvati and Lavender screaming their heads off for some hair spray. Lav and Pav spotted Hermione and Ginny then ran to Hermione.

"Hermione," Parvati said, out of breath, "Have—have you seen my Novia Hair Spray? You know, the one in the blue can?" Beside her, Lavender nodded.

"Um, no, I haven't. Sorry girls." Hermione replied, looking at both of them. She then left with Ginny and went to the fifth year dorms. In those dorms, it was much more serene. No one was screaming or running around. In fact, everyone was just sitting around, staring at the clock. Hermione glanced at the clock too and cursed. It was almost five-thirty.

"Gin, I have to go. Meet you in the hall, ok?" Hermione said. She gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and went through the portrait that connected the sixth year dorms to her prefect dorm. She scrambled in, glanced at the clock and cursed again. It was five-thirty. She was alte.

Hermione ran to Padma's room, banging on the door. Padma answered and smiled.

"Hey babe. We should get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. Where do we go? I mean, the boys might see us." Hermione asked.

'Oh, that's no problem. Katie said Dumbledore gave each of us invisibility cloaks so we can't see each other. We're supposed to go to the Great Hall and poke Katie in the back." Padma explained.

"Oh. Well, let's get going!"

The two girls looked at themselves in the mirror before leaving. Padma grabbed an invisibility cloak and draped it over herself and Hermione. They made their way to the Great Hall, passing by grumpy third years and catching parts of their conversation.

"…Why don't they let third years go? It's_ so_ unfair!"

"…This is stupid! While the fourth years and above get to dance the night away, _we_ have to stay in and do _homework!_"

Padma suppressed a giggle and walked on. They finally made it to the Great Hall and slipped in. Luckily, no one noticed the door magically open. Of course, in a magical school, anything cam happen. Hermione spotted Katie and made her way to her. She poked her sharply in the back and Katie squealed.

"Hermione, Padma, is that you?" Katie asked, looking around.

"Yes, it's us. Where do we go?" Padma hissed.

"Here, follow me. The boys are already here. I saw Roger talking to no one." Katie led them toward a set of doors on one side of the hall. They went through and took of the cloak.

"Wow. You guys are stunning!" Katie commented.

"Thanks. You look ravishing yourself!" Hermione said. Katie smiled and twirled around, showing off her dress. They talked for a few more minutes until someone knocked on the door. It was Professor Flitwick.

"Ladies, it's almost time!" He squeaked. "I need Katie to come out first, then Padma, then Hermione. Your dates will meet you in the middle of the dance floor!"

The three girls nodded. Hermione's stomach had tightened. This was it. It was going to be one hell of a shock to the whole school when they find out that the Slytherin Prince was dancing with one of Gryffindors most famous mudblood.  Katie glanced at the clock, tapping her foot lightly on the ground.

"Guys," Katie said quietly, "It's time. Come on."

Hermione stood up, but she could hardly feel her legs. It was a wonder how she got to the door behind Padma. She turned around and cast and encouraging smile at her, but Hermione couldn't smile back. The doors opened and Katie and Padma stepped out. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco jumped slightly when a knock rang throughout the room. Roger got up and answered it, revealing Professor Flitwick.

"Boys," Flitwick said, gesturing towards the hall, "It's almost six! Students are coming in already!"

They all nodded and Flitwick left. After a few minutes, Roger said, "Time to go." Roger led the way out to the hall with Justin behind him and Draco trailing behind.  The music started, and Roger went to grab Katie, and Justin walked to Padma.

'_This is it.' _Draco thought. He walked toward the middle of the floor and the sight he saw took his breath away. Standing across from him was a beautiful—Draco couldn't even name it. The sight deserved its very own name, a name made especially for this, because he had never seen anything as breathtaking. He then realized that he hadn't been walking, so he made his way to the beauty and bowed to her.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor amid many gasps. They rotated slowly and spoke silently.

One less call to answer 

_Feeling full of despair_

_Don't think I can get through it_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_When you believe there's someone out there_

_It's a leap of faith_

_When you believe someone cares_

_And when I call out to you,_

_Will you be right there?_

_Right there_

Hermione smiled at Draco. She made another mental note to remember that Draco was a good dancer.

"Uh," Draco started out awkwardly, "You, uh, look very pretty."

She smiled again and replied, "Why, thank you! You look very handsome yourself." When she finished speaking, they were both blushing.

Searching for the answer 

_Nobody seems to care_

_Oh how I wish that you were here_

_Beside me_

_To wipe away my tears_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_When you believe there's someone out there_

_It's a leap of faith_

When you believe someone cares 

_And when I call out to you,_

_Will you be right there?_

_Right there_

Waiting for the answer,  
remembering times we would share,  
somehow I feel you here beside me,  
even though your not there.   
  


_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there__-_

The two continued conversing but mostly staying quiet, savoring the moment. Draco was still taking in the beauty he was holding. He never imagined that anyone could look as angelic as Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking the same thing. When she complimented Draco, she meant it with all her heart. He really was the most handsome thing in the Great Hall. She kept looking into his steely eyes. They kept her gaze.

Right there---  
And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you-   
  


And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there-  
It's a leap of faith,  
and I believe that you are out there,  
it's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
I know you'll be right there,  
right there,  
and it's a leap of faith.

As the song ended, Draco looked around and saw the other two couples talking. Justin and Roger bowed to their dates, so Draco bowed to Hermione too. Roger held Katie's hand and led her to the front of the hall. He picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Autumn Ball! I hope all of you have a wonderful time dancing the night away!"

Katie took the microphone and said, "You can take pictures over there, the refreshments are over here, and you can request a song. Just ask Professor Flitwick, who is our DJ for the night!" Everyone gave Flitwick a polite applause. "Everyone enjoy themselves!"

As she stopped talking, Professor Flitwick put on his headphones and said in his squeaky little voice, " Let's get this party started!" He looked extremely funny as he put on the music and 'raised the roof'.

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded. He grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing their way over to Padma and Justin.
    
    _I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up _
    
    _So you better you better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _get this party started _
    
    _On a Saturday night   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _everybody's waiting for me to arrive   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Sending' out the _
    
    _Message to all of my friends   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz _
    
    _I got lots of style, got my gold diamond rings   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming up so you better you better get this party started  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming up so you better you better get this party started _
    
    _Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Cruising through the _
    
    _West side   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _We'll be checking' the scene   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Boulevard is freaking' as I'm _
    
    _Coming up fast   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'll be burning' rubber, you'll be kissing' my ass   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Pull up _
    
    _To the bumper, get out of the car   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar _
    
    _I'm coming' up so you better you better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up so you better you better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get this party started_
    
    _Making my connection as I enter the room   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Everybody's chilling _
    
    _As I set up the groove   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Pumping' up the volume with this brand new beat _
    
    _Everybody's dancing and their dancing for me _
    
    _I'm your operator, you can _
    
    _Call anytime   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'll be your connection to the party line   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up _
    
    _So you better you better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up so you better _
    
    _You better get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up so you better you better get _
    
    _This party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I'm coming' up so you better you better get this party _
    
    _Started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get this party started right now   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get This party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get this party started   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Get this party started right _
    
    _Now_

****

The song ended and Professor Flitwick popped in J.C. Chasez's, Blowing Me Up With Her Love. Over the loud music, Hermione shouted.

"Draco, do you want to go and get our pictures taken?"

He nodded and Hermione took his arm and walked to the place where they set up the backdrop. They came to a sudden halt when they saw who was taking the pictures.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. No other teacher was available so our _dear_ Professor McGonagall volunteered _me_" Professor Snape drawled, looking furious. "Are you taking pictures? Well then, go stand over there." 

Hermione fought hard to keep her face straight and noticed that, surprisingly, so was Draco. Snape pointed to the backdrop and walked to them to position them. He made Draco stand on the left and Hermione stand on the right, facing the camera and smiling. Snape put them in a couple different positions and they were done.

"Pick your pictures up on Monday in the Great Hall. You may have as many copies as you want as long as you don't bother me." Snape said in a bored voice. He glanced behind him and sighed. There was a whole line of couples waiting to get their pictures taken. Hermione and Draco didn't even try to hide their laughter as Snape directed Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan into a pose and quickly took their picture.

The next song started, and it was one of Hermione's favorites. She decided to just stand by the table with Ginny while listening to the song.

Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye   
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now?   
Are you happy now?

Hermione sneaked a glance at Harry and noticed he was looking at her, but he averted his eyes quickly.

You took all there was to take,   
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.   
And I am giving up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give something' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

Hermione stopped looking at Harry and started talking to Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Any ass grabbing yet?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"No. Someone asked me to dance, but it wasn't the one I wanted to ask me." Ginny mumbled the last sentence.

"What was that, _Virginia Rose_?" Hermione asked, her eyes focused on Ginny. Ginny winced at the use of her middle name.

"Uh, nothing!"

Hermione looked at Ginny for a while longer, looked away and said, "Who did you want to ask you to dance, Gin?"

Ginny sighed and knew she couldn't lie. Hermione had known her for a good four years. She could tell if Ginny was lying. "Ok, I still have a teensy weensy itty bitty crush on…"

"On who now?"

"Rry Ptr"

"What was that?"

"Harry Potter." Ginny mumbled, her face turning red.

"Oh." Hermione said, sipping her punch. "Well, when you told me that you didn't have a crush on him anymore, I know you were lying."

"I know."

A couple more songs went by and the second slow one came on. Hermione was about to ask Draco to dance, but someone got to her first. She looked into the familiar face of Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Ron said, grinning and holding out his hand.

Hermione was in shock, then said, "Sure, just let me ask Draco." She turned around and saw Draco right behind her. He nodded and she took Ron's hand.

"Ron, why aren't you dancing with Lavender?"

"Oh, that. She went to the bathroom to 'freshen up' so I won't be seeing her for a while. Besides, I requested this song so we could dance to it."

Hermione listened to the song and smiled slightly.

When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.   
  
Oh-ooh   
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.   
  
When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.

Hermione smiled and noticed that Ron was mouthing the words and looking into her eyes.

"Ron…"

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.   
  
And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.   
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.  
  


Ron finished mouthing the words and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry for being an ass the past year. It's just that, I think I'm in love. I mean, when it's love you just know, you know?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes watery, and said, "Well, I've never been in love so I can't really relate. Still, Ron, you shouldn't have ignored me."

Ron reached over and wiped away a tear that had fought its way out of Hermione's eye. "That song is officially our song, ok?"

Hermione smiled again and hugged Ron. "I knew you'd come around soon. And, I forgive you, but only you, not Harry. Not yet."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "You know how it is, don't you? After what happened with Cho, he was desperate for a girlfriend. He's a good guy, 'Moine."

"I know, it's just, I can't believe, after all I've done for him, he still didn't value our friendship as much as I did."

Ron nodded and said, "Hermy, I've got to dash. My love is back. Will you be alright?" Hermione nodded and hugged Ron one last time. 

After one hour full of dancing and eating, Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed and they went outside and sat on a bench near the door.

Draco didn't say anything for a while. He merely just sat there, looking at his hands. Hermione didn't want to disturb him so she just watched him until he spoke up.

"Hermione, I'm glad we're friends. I really needed one. One that doesn't follow me around because of my surname. Thank you for that." Draco said finally.

Hermione grinned at him and said, "It's no problem. I want to thank you too. I needed a friend also, one that didn't use me for grades."

"It's not just that, it's…" Draco turned to her and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes deeply and started to say something but stopped. He just stared at her eyes for a bit longer, and then inched closer to her.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she knew what was coming. He was still coming closer, and he was still looking at her. 

'_Might as well get ready for it.'_ Hermione thought. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to come when…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Bruhahahahahahahahaha!! I am SO evil!  Heehee, I'll keep y'all waiting for a while. Wow, being evil is so fun! And, I think I abused the italics in this chapter. I was just so excited that I could do it that I tried to put it in at every opportunity! Well, this is one of my longest chapters, but I think it's just because of the format or something along the lines of that. I hope you all liked this nice and long chapter. Next one will be the continuation of the ball. If you didn't see your song here, it'll probably be in the next one. I might not post the lyrics of all the songs, but I will mention them. Oh yeah, if there are any spelling mistakes in the song parts, it's not my fault. Ok, so technically it's my fault, but mostly the place where I copied and pasted them!**

**Hello Kitty: **Well, thank you! I was pretty bored so I just decided to put that in for no reason.

**W1sh: **Thanks; it makes me feel really nice when people say my story is really good because I'm a first time writer. Thanks again!

**Meg: **Oy! Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for not getting this up quicker, but I had my reasons! Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's nice and long!

**Hermione Malfoy: **Yay, another wonderful review! Lol, thanks. 

**Ashley023: **I was excited about the ball too! I had fun writing this chapter, but I thought some of it was kind of bad. Just a little.

**Athena Knox: **That's ok, I wasn't sure about the other story either. Thanks for loving my story!

**Severus' Purple Goddess: **Sorry for it ebing so short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Is this one long enough? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Well, that's about it. Sorry for leaving y'all with a cliffhanger.  I hope this chapter was long enough. Most of it was the Pink lyrics. It was being a bitch because it made everything separated. Blech. Ok, I'm going to start writing the next chapter now! Bye bye! Oh, and it would be nice if you left a review for me!


	9. Autumn Ball Part Two: Interrupted

**A/N: Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! That was really fun last chapter. I know, lots and lots of people called me evil and whatever! I thought that was evilly fun! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said that I was evil and stuff like that, I really appreciate it!! Lol. Hahahahaha! You guys might hate me a tiny bit because of what happened after the cliffy, but I don't really care! And with the songs in this chapter, I'm just putting part of them so it doesn't take up all that space. Is that alright? Oh yeah, I was reading the last part of Chapter eight and I changed it a teensy bit so don't get confused, ok? Ok, I must stop rambling right…now! Here we go!**

**P.S: I made Blaise Zabini a guy, just in case you thought that Pansy is doing some…stuff with a girl…**

Disclaimer: Why? Why do you keep reading this disclaimer when you know I don't own it, thus the reason for the disclaimer! DUH!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Deep, sexy voice Last Time, on Unexpected: **

Hermione's eyes widened and she knew what was coming. He was still coming closer, leaning forward and keeping her gaze.

_'Might as well get ready for it.' _Hermione thought. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to come…

**/ End deep, sexy voice**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…but it never did. She fluttered open her eyes and saw that Draco had stopped. He was partially leaning in, but he was gazing behind her. She heard a familiar voice, shouting her name frantically.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them slowly. That voice. It sounded exactly the same way she had heard it the day she was sitting under a tree with Draco. She stood up and waved Harry over. Draco wasn't looking at her, but she could see a faint blush creeping up his pale cheeks.

Draco turned to her without actually looking into her eyes and said, "I'm going back inside. Find me when you're done talking. I'll be on the dance floor with the others." He walked back inside, leaving Hermione staring after him.

***

 Draco walked back to the dance floor, looking for Justin, Padma, and Ginny. He spotted them dancing to Christina Aguilera's, Dirrty.

"Hey, having fun?" Draco asked.

All three of them nodded their heads. Ginny glanced around then said, "Where's Hermione?"

Draco jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Potter. He came running to us and was yelling for Hermione."

"Really?" Padma said. "But, why would he be running? I saw him standing right by the entrance about five minutes ago." Draco thought about this and shrugged it off.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Ginny made a face and said, "Gross! Parkinson is freak dancing with Zabini! Ugh, I can see her thong!"

The group turned toward the middle of the dance floor and practically vomited. Zabini was grabbing Parkinson's ass and she was grabbing his, er…wand.... She was wearing a puke green dress that showed her Slytherin _assets and cleavage. She then left Blaise and walked to Draco, in what she thought was a seductive dance, right when Hermione was coming in. Draco walked, or practically ran, toward Hermione._

*** {BACK IN THE GARDEN} ***

Hermione stood up and watched Draco's retreating form. She stopped watching him and waited for Harry to approach her.

'_I wonder what he wants. It must be really important, considering he just sprinted towards me.' Hermione thought. Harry finally stopped running and stood for a while to catch his breath. Hermione waited patiently for Harry to start talking._

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry, who had stopped panting, turned to Hermione and said, "Hi."

Hermione stared at him incredulously and said, "Hi. What made you sprint toward me?"

Harry looked at the ground for a while and thought, '_Uh, come up with something quick! Ok, got one!' He turned to Hermione, who was waiting expectantly, and said, "Well, I saw you dancing with Ron earlier and I want you to know that I am ready to accept your apology too." He smiled brightly._

Her eyes were narrowed and she was looking murderous. "What do you mean _'accept my apology too'?"_

Harry answered, still smiling brightly, "By that I mean you can apologize for not hanging out with us for the last year or so."

Still glaring, she replied, "You're shitting me, right? I _have been hanging out with you." Deciding she didn't want to get into another row, Hermione said, "Forget it Harry. I'm going back inside." She stalked away from him, leaving him staring at her back._

*** {BACK INSIDE} ***

Hermione saw Draco running towards her and called out, "What are you running from?"

Draco said, "Quick, start dancing with me!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the group. They all surrounded Draco and danced.

Whispering, Hermione asked Justin, "Why are we surrounding Draco?"

"Oh. He's being chased by Parkinslut." Hermione nodded. "So, what were you and Harry talking about?"

She sighed and replied, "Oh, ma and Draco were talking and…he came running up to us for some reason. Then he goes off and says 'I'm ready to accept your apology for not hanging out with me'" Ginny gaped at Hermione and she continued. "Yeah, he actually said that to _me_. Can you believe that?" Christina's song stopped and an old song came on that made Hermione smile. It was one of her favorite Muggle children songs.
    
    _There you see her_
    
    _Sitting there across the way_
    
    _She don't got a lot to say_
    
    _But there's something about her_
    
    _And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_
    
    _You wanna kiss the girl_
    
    _Yes, you want her_
    
    _Look at her, you know you do_
    
    _Possible she want you too_
    
    _There is one way to ask her_
    
    _It don't take a word, not a single word_
    
    _Go on and kiss the girl_
    
    _Sing with me now_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my_
    
    _Look like the boy too shy_
    
    _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad_
    
    _Ain't it a shame, too bad_
    
    _He gonna miss the girl_
    
    _Now's your moment_
    
    _Floating in the blue lagoon_
    
    _Boy, you better do it soon_
    
    _No time would be better_
    
    _She don't say a word_
    
    _And she won't say a word_
    
    _Until you kiss the girl_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared_
    
    _You got the mood prepared_
    
    _Go on and kiss the girl_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now_
    
    _Don't try to hide it, how?_
    
    _You wanna kiss the girl_
    
    _Woh, woh_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along_
    
    _And listen to the song_
    
    _The song say, kiss the girl_
    
    _Woh, woh_
    
    _Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play_
    
    _Do what the music say_
    
    _You wanna kiss the girl_
    
    She smiled memorably and saw Ginny looking at her pointedly and turning her gaze to Draco.
    
    "What? Why do you keep looking at me?"
    
    "No reason, no reason at all." Ginny replied slyly. She was still shifting her gaze from Hermione to Draco.
    
    "Fine then. Hey, you want to do a group picture with us? It's going to be Draco, Padma, Justin, and me. You want to take it with us?" Ginny nodded her head and Hermione called out to the others, "Hey! Let's go and take our group picture while Snape is free!" 
    
    The group trooped over to Snape and he rolled his eyes. "Group picture? Wow, this is the first group picture that has at least one person from each house. I'm impressed." Everyone's eyes but Draco's were wide. Snape? Impressed? Now _this_ was a miracle. For the second time in less than a month Snape had surprised Hermione.
    
    He arranged them with Draco and Justin sitting on chairs while Hermione and Padma put one of their hands on their date. Ginny stood between Hermione and Padma, her arms looped between theirs. For a first time photographer, Snape was pretty good at doing poses. They did another picture with just the girls going from tallest to shortest. The boys did a pose with both of them storking their chins thoughtfully and gazing away from the camera. All in all, they thought the photos would come out perfectly.
    
    "Once again, pick up your pictures in the Great Hall on Monday at lunch. You may have as many copies as you want if you don't bother me." Snape grumbled. Everyone laughed and walked back to the dance floor. Hermione caught Ron and Lavender standing in a corner. He was holding her close and whispering something in her ear. She giggled in her own unique way. Ron was looking into her eyes like there was no tomorrow. Right then, Hermione knew that her best friend was indeed in love. She smiled slightly and kept walking with the group.
    
    "Ladies and Gentlemen! Here's Young and Hopeless by Good Charlotte!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Hermione looked his way and gave him a little wave. He seemed so excited when she had approached him with the idea of being the DJ. Besides Dumbledore, he seemed to be the only teacher that was active in the school's activities.
    
    The next hour was filled with lots of dancing, a karaoke contest (which, surprisingly, the duo of Snape and McGonagall won!), and much more eating. Professor Flitwick got the whole crowd riled up when he played Pink's Feel Good Time, When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down, Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day, and many requested songs. 
    
    It seemed as if the awaited ball had gone by too fast. Hermione felt like it was only five minutes since she danced with Draco for the first time that he was announcing the last slow dance of the evening. Hermione looked around for Draco and found him standing by the food.
    
    "Hey. Up to some dancing?" Hermione asked.
    
    "Oh yeah. Let's go." Draco answered. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started out, and couples invaded the floor.

_  
__Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_

_There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

Hermione was listening closely to the song and looking into deep pools of gray. She smiled at Draco, and he smiled back. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed contentedly, breathing in his scent, trying to remember their exact movements. Draco smiled a little and held her close. Over his shoulder, Draco spotted Potter dancing with Parvati, but his attention wasn't focused on her. He was glaring at Draco and Hermione rotating slowly on the spot. Draco shrugged it off as Potter being weird as always.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong
    
    They finished dancing, and Draco said, "Hermione, did you have fun? I mean, you would have had more fun with Potter and Weasley and Weasley Jr. and all the other Gryffindors---"
    
    Hermione shook her head and answered, "Draco, I had a wonderful time. I wouldn't have had as much fun tonight if you weren't here." They hugged a little before breaking apart. 
    
    Done. It was over. It was well past midnight when the last people left. Being prefects, the four had to stay behind and clean up _without magic_ while Katie and Roger went to bed. By that time, everybody was extremely pissy. They had all changed out of their formal attire and were wearing Muggle clothing.
    
    Ginny was one of the last to leave and asked, even though she was dead tired, politely, "Um, do you want me to help?" Everyone glared at her, knowing she wouldn't really stay to help. "Er, I'll take that as a no. Well, I've got to dash!" She walked towards the doors, leaving the rest of them to at least three hours of cleaning. 
    
    Draco especially was angry. "_Really_, what kind of heads are they? Leave _us _to do set up the hall _and _clean it up? They should consider different heads." Draco's eyes suddenly glinted mischievously, and he said quietly, even though there was no one else in the room, "How about we ditch this mess and watch the teacher's reaction to it?"
    
    Hermione's eyes bulged and she said, "Have you gone _mad?_ If we do that, they could take away our prefect badge!" She poked him hard in the chest. "_You _will _not_ get us in trouble!" 
    
    He rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon, Hermione! Haven't you _ever_ broken the rules?" Padma and Justin had stopped cleaning too. They were watching Hermione closely.
    
    "Of _course_ I've broken the rules! _This _particular rule is an extremely big one, and I do _not _fancy having my prefect badge taken away."
    
    "Fine, fine. But I'm leaving. Justin, Padma, you in?" They both nodded enthusiastically. Draco turned to Hermione, eyeing her. "Well, you coming?"
    
    "_No_"
    
    "C'mon Hermione! You know you want to! Everybody else is doing it!" Padma said, trying to use the old peer pressure bit on her. Rubbing her temples, Hermione nodded her head slowly. Justin shouted gleefully and Padma squealed in delight.
    
    Draco, however, was just smirking. "I knew I could use my manly charms to change your mind." He winked at her and she glared.
    
    "Whatever. Let's go, my feet are killing me!" Hermione jumped onto Draco's back as Padma did the same to Justin. "GO! I can't walk, my feet!"
    
    "Fine, but you owe me a piggy back ride! And don't think I'll forget, because a Malfoy never forgets!" He heard a mumbled "Whatever" and smiled. He ran up the stairs, Justin hot on his tail. The laughing teens weren't aware of a pair of narrowed green eyes watching them from beneath the shadows.
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*
    
    **A/N: And there it is! I thought this chapter wasn't the best I could do, but I felt like getting it out soon. Anyway, I hope you liked it! And, in the last dance part, think The Beauty and the Beast when they were dancing (the movie). You know, Belle (Hermione) puts her cheek against his shoulder and the Beast (Draco) gives off this funny expression of happiness. Get it?**
    
    **Lady Malfoy: **Well, since you said please, here it is! I hope you liked it.****
    
    ****
    
    **Draco M.: **WOW! A praise from a Malfoy! It's a miracle! Well, sorry, but you're going to have to keep waiting for that kiss because it ain't in this chapter!****
    
    ****
    
    **SK8TER GURL: **You know, I take that evil thing as a compliment! I know, that sounds weird but I wanted to be called evil for that chapter! Sniff you made my dream come true! Lol, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!****

**Blackdragonondeath13: **Wow, thanks! I really appreciate that!

Meg: Yep, it was pretty long, wasn't it? But that was just because of those stupid Pink lyrics that were being a bitch! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**W1SH: **Yeah, I didn't expect to be called a good writer! Thanks!

**Hermione Malfoy: **There's evil afoot!! EEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIL!!! Lol, I love saying that! Yep, I got this out pretty quickly. There's something weird about me always updating around midnight. I think it's because that's when my parents are asleep. See, they don't know that I write. I'm a closet writer!

**Sayin Bulma: **Cool, a new reviewer! I love new reviewers! Sorry if I disappointed you, but they didn't kiss…yet.  Wondering when they're going to kiss? Me too! I really have no idea when they're going to kiss. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing!

Kili-2: Well, I guess if you're awake right now then you could read it at one o'clock if you felt like it. Thanks for the review! RianSapphire9:  Here you go! I did it soon, didn't I? My brother is gone for the weekend, so I get the computer all to myself! Of course, I only write when my creative juices are alive, but right now at midnight, they are alive! 

**Willow: **Hmmm, love hate relationship? Not really, but I plan on making a fic that could actually mesh with the books. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilmichie: **Well, I'm not perfect, but hey, thanks for the constructive criticism! I really appreciate it. Thanks for the review too!****

****

**Lifes-mysteries18: **Oh yeah, so very naughty! Hehehehehe. I feel kind of bad, though, being evil like that. Oh well.

A/N: Yep. This chapter is over with. Did any of you have a sense about what's to come? Such as, the real reason Harry interrupted Hermione? Or, will they ever kiss? Like, ever?!? Or, who was that person watching them? And, why in the shadows and not in the light? Of course, I know the answers to these questions and you don't! Nananananananana! I feel very sorry to all the people who were expecting a kiss. I just felt like being a teensy bit evil, just this once. Besides, I think it's a little too early for them to kiss. Sorry! Right, I just tried to update this because I went to check it and it was a little messed up. I'm not usre if that was just my computer. Oh yeah, I think I will be starting on a fic tonight called "Stupid Cupid" I might even finish the chapter tonight so y'all can read it! Oh yeah, please please please tell me which story I should start on first! I really want to start on a new one, and I want your opinion on which to start first. Here are the choices:

**Cry- D/Hr: **A songfic to Mandy Moore's "Cry". Hermione catches Draco sitting outside on a rainy day, and he's…. crying? What's he crying about? Read to find out! Listen to the song if you want to know more about the plot.

**Stupid Cupid- D/Hr: **On Valentine's Day, Ron signs Hermione's name as someone to be shot with a love arrow. She is put on a spell that attaches her to another person shot with a love arrow. Guess who it is!

**Everything You Want- H/G: **Ginny. Perfect little Ginny says all the right things to Harry, but she means nothing but a friend to Harry. Will Ginny be able to change his mind? Songfic to Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want.

Stone- D/Hr: Draco and Hermione are paired up on a Transfiguration project. They get a bit closer but Draco fears he may hurt Hermione, so he backs out of their friendship. A tale of a boy who thinks his heart is made of stone and the girl who proves him wrong. (The last sentence of my summary was taken from "This Lullaby" by Sarah Dessen). 

**A/N: Yeah, please leave your choice in a review or you can email me! Thanks again!**


	10. LIFE Discussions and OhMyGod

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. My uncle died last week and I got a bit depressed and couldn't get myself to write. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks, I'm still a bit sad. I also had some writer's block and I didn't know what to do in this chapter. Also, ff.net is being a bitch right now so I can't upload this chapter. Sorry again for the wait and the crapiness of this chapter. Oh yeah, my brother got out of summer school this week so I might not be updating so soon either. Sorry once again. One more thing (I keep on saying this, don't I?), I changed the song of the last dance because I found a better one. Y'all might want to check it out. And I'm currently resisting the urge to start writing other stories because I have so many ideas floating around my head. I've written the first chapter of two stories but I haven't posted them because then people will be mad when I don't update them. However, I have considered writing up a one-shot story, so I might get that up soon. I'm also trying to set an amount of words minimum so the chapters will be a bit longer, but I won't stray on just so I reach the minimum. And the part when Hermione is reading her book and that person interrupts her isn't going to be stupid. Trust me! Thanks for reading this.

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm putting in a disclaimer, which means I'm disclaiming. Now, this story is under Harry Potter, so that would mean that I'm disclaiming Harry Potter, y'dig?**

**~**

Draco Malfoy and Justin Finch-Fletchley ran up the stairs towards the prefect dorms with Hermione Granger and Padma Patil laughing insanely on their backs. The boys came to an abrupt halt and let go of the girls, who plopped onto the cold stone. They turned to Padma and Hermione, grinning like idiots.

"Hey," Padma started, "What was that for?"

"Well, my dear, you and Miss Granger here promised us piggy back rides and we've decided we'd like them now." Justin declared, still grinning.

The girls scowled and got up. Hermione said, "C'mon, let's go. I'm wicked tired and my feet are killing me." She limped toward the stairs with Padma. Out of nowhere, both boys jumped onto their backs, sending the four toppling to the floor, giggling like mad.

Draco got up, rubbing his head gingerly. He turned to Hermione and complained playfully. "Geez, don't you know how to give a _decent _piggy back ride? _Honestly,_ you two can't even keep _steady." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up again._

"Seriously, let's go. Hermione need sleep." She said.

"Yeah," Padma said, "I'm totally beat. Besides, we should get ready for that ass whooping that Roger and Katie are going to give us. Might as well have a good night's sleep before we _die_."

Hermione's face became serious again and she replied, "What if they take away our badges? My parents would _kill _me!"

"Who cares? At least we'll have some sleep. I think _they _should have their badges away. They didn't even help us set up _or_ clean. All they did was lock us in the rooms without our wands." Justin said.

Draco moaned and collapsed on Hermione's shoulder. "Carry me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to drag him all the way to the dorms. By the time she dumped his body on the couch, she was gleaming with sweat. She prodded him with her finger. He was actually _asleep!_ Sighing, Hermione grabbed the Slytherin blanket and draped it over him.

Hermione whispered a 'Goodnight' to him and trudged up her stairs.

~

Hermione was awake at six o' clock. She wrote a nice little letter to her parents while waiting for the others to get up. Finally, at seven, everyone was awake.

"Morning all." Hermione said cheerfully. "Ready for our final day alive?" Everyone grunted in response.

"C'mon." Justin said. "We should go down together. Maybe we could get a little cleaning done." He was greeted by more grunts. Laughing, he led them out of the common room. When they reached the doors, they could tell that Katie and Roger had already been there. They were yelling at no one in particular. Cautiously, they entered the Great Hall. It seemed that Katie and Roger didn't notice them. Draco, deciding he wanted to be noticed, spoke up.

"G'morning our dear, dear heads!" He said in a cheery voice. The furious seventh years turned toward his voice, glaring, and everyone winced under their death stares.

Still glaring, Roger said angrily, "What the hell is this?! You four were supposed to clean up the Great Hall last night!" Katie was standing next to him, looking murderous.

She suddenly burst out, her face extremely red, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE, AND YOU LEAVE THE GREAT HALL IN A MESS?? I HAVE NO IDEA _WHY PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE APPOINTED YOU LAZY SONS OF—"_

A throat cleared behind Katie and she whipped her head around, still fuming. There stood Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, the latter two looking extremely deadly. The sides of Dumbledore's mouth were twitching slightly and there was a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"Would you like to finish that sentence, Miss Bell?" Snape said, still looking deadly. Professor McGonagall was standing behind him, glaring her eyes, mouth forming that familiar thin line.

"Professors! Headmaster!" Katie gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "I-I-I was j-just…" Katie gave a terrified squeak and looked toward the floor ashamed.

McGonagall gave her a stern look and said, "I will not tolerate that kind of language coming from the Head Girl! Please refrain from yelling loudly so early in the morning, you'll wake everyone in the castle! Even Hagrid could hear you!"

Roger and Katie looked up apologetically and nodded their heads.

"Now, _why in the world is the Great Hall in such a state as this!" Snape asked, looking around the room._

Katie looked back menacingly at the four prefects and said, pointing at them, "Ask them. They were supposed to clean everything up last night."

Snape rounded on the others, the guilt etched in each of their faces. Growling, he said, "_Well? Explain yourselves!"_

Draco looked at everyone else and said in a controlled voice, "Well, Katie and Roger left us to clean the Great Hall without our wands. We cleaned up for about two hours-" Hermione had made a small sound and Draco glanced at her, then continued, "-and decided it was getting too late. We wanted to sleep so we decided to try to get here early to clean up. We found Roger and Katie in here and you came in."

Snape studied Draco's face then nodded. Dumbledore stepped forward and Hermione thought he was about to scold them, but was surprised to see a smile on his ancient face. "Well, you four did need some rest after yesterday night." With one swish of his wand, the hall was cleared and the four house tables were back in their places. "You four," He said, looking at the prefects, "Please try to take your responsibilities responsibly." Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke and continued, "I realize you were tired, but that is no reason to abandon your job. You will not be punished, but take this as a warning. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and the professors went to sit at the head table. With one last glare, Katie and Roger departed.

Wiping her brow, Hermione piped up, "Whew, that was a close one!" She suddenly smacked Draco upside the head and he turned to her, bemused.

"What the hell was that for?"

Smacking him again, she replied, "For making me ditch yesterday! We could've lost our badges because of you! The only reason we got off was because your Snape's favorite student!"

Scowling, Draco stuck out his tongue at her and said, "Fine! You're no fun…" He added under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever."

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. Hermione had gotten a chance to catch up with Ron and they talked for hours. Ron had told her how he felt for Lavender, and Hermione smiled, hiding her guilty selfishness of how Lavender had taken away her Ronniekins.

Smiling again, Hermione said, "Ron, I am so proud of you! You know," Hermione said in an undertone, "I think maybe you should spend more time with Ginny. You know, she's been a bit lonely lately. I've been spending time with her but she seems really lonely."

Ron cast a concerned look over at his sister, who was sitting in a chair in a corner reading a book, and answered, "Yeah, I guess. She really misses Fred and George. You know, after last year." Hermione knew instantly that Ron was talking about when Fred and George had left Hogwarts. Ginny was really close to them and she missed them so.

He continued and Hermione listened carefully. "Y'know, I reckon I should spend more time with her. Maybe I'll take a walk with her." He got up and Hermione did the same. Ron hugged her close and whispered, "Hermione, I'm truly sorry for avoiding you these past days. I hope you forgive me. I genuinely regret that."

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged Ron back. "Seriously, Ron, you can stop apologizing. When I look into your eyes, I can totally tell you're being 100% honest." Letting go of Ron, she smiled again and watched him walk to his sister. She gazed at the pair talking, and watched Ginny smile and shake her head. The two Weasleys walked out of the common room.

Hermione suddenly felt alone, so she grabbed her bag and rummaged through. Finally, she found her favorite read: _Hogwarts: A History._ Finding her place, she settled herself in her favorite chair, getting lost in the pages.

About fifteen minutes after she cracked open her book, Hermione noticed a tall form standing in front of her, blocking all her light. Not looking up from the book, she said, "Kindly move, you're blocking my light." The figure didn't move. It just stood there, still blocking all the light.

Frustrated because she was just getting to how they built the Gryffindor Tower, she stood up, ready to tell this person off. She looked into dazzling green eyes and rolled her own. The identity of the light stealer was revealed. It was Harry Potter.

Moving to the couch and laying down on it, taking up the whole thing, Hermione said uninterestedly, now scanning the pages, "Yes, Harry? Is this really important because I'm just about to get to the good part in my book." Hermione took up the whole couch just so Harry wouldn't try to sit next to her. The surrounding Chairs were already filled, so that was a plus.

"Er, Hermione?" She nodded, still reading. "Um, do you think we could go and take a walk or something?"

"Must we do this now, Harry? I'm really into this book and I don't want to lose my interest." Hermione replied, hoping he would leave soon.

"Um, seriously Hermione, can we please talk or something?" Harry was now fidgeting and biting his lip.

Hermione rolled her eyes behind her book and chanced a glance at Harry. She raised her eyebrow and nodded her head.

Harry, suddenly happy, exclaimed, "Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and was dragging her toward the portrait when she wrestled her arm away.

"Wait, Harry. I have to get my scarf. It's bloody November. Wickedly cold weather, remember?" Hermione said and went to her dorm, taking her time. She saw Draco, Padma, and Justin sitting in front of the fire playing a Muggle game she recognized as LIFE. Grinning she waved at them and called out, "Hey, why do you have a Muggle game?"

Beaming widely, Justin answered, "Since it's our Thanksgiving break, we told Dumbledore how bored we were and he gave us this. We even asked him to play but he politely refused. Wanna join us?" Padma and Draco were looking at her hopefully but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I have to do something." She frowned as she thought of how much fun they were having, longing to join them. "Maybe I'll catch a game with you later? Have fun!" She exited the portrait hole and waved.

Padma nodded and called after her retreating form, "Have fun whatever you're doing!"

~

Hermione found Harry waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room and walked towards him. "Well, Harry? Where are we walking?"

"Out on the grounds, I think." 

The pair walked out of the doors and circled around the lake. It was mid afternoon and the grounds by the lake was foggy. Looking up, Hermione saw that the sky was giving off a gloomy look, and it was also foggy. She could barely see two redheads sitting on a rock near Hagrid's house, petting a black lump she recognized as Fang the boarhound. Hermione was still waiting for Harry to speak up, but he didn't for about ten minutes. Fed up, she spoke up angrily, "Harry! Are you ever going to talk or can I get back to my book!"

*~*

"Hey, Ron, is that Hermione and Harry over there by the lake?" Ginny questioned, pointing at a large hazy figure prowling around.

Ron turned his head and squinted toward the lake. Yes, it was indeed Harry and Hermione. He could recognize Harry's tall profile and could barely make out Hermione's bushy hair. It was no doubt his two best friends.

"Yep, it's them. Wonder what they're doing out on the grounds?"

Shrugging, Ginny replied, "Dunno. I bet Hermione doesn't really fancy being with him. She told me she just about hated him for what he said to her the night of the dance."

"Really? What did Harry say to her?" Ron said, gaining interest.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, after he saw you two dancing, he went to find Hermione and interrupted she and Draco when they were talking in the garden. He said something like, 'I'm ready to accept your apology.' Then she said, 'what do you mean by that?' and he said, 'You know, for not spending time with me the last few months.' Yeah, then she stopped talking to him because she didn't want to get in another row."

Gaping, Ron replied, "Really? Wow, I never knew Harry could be like that."

Sighing, Ginny said, "Yeah, neither did I." Trying to get her mind off Harry, she quickly changed the subject, though she was still watching Harry and Hermione circle the lake. "So, Ron, how are things going with you and Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned to his sister and said with a smile, "Oh, it's going great. I think I'm in love, Gin. I never really knew this feeling! It's wonderful, totally wonderful."

Ginny turned to Ron and saw that he was blushing. "Oh Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Ginny!" Ron gasped, his face reddening. "Ginny! You're choking me…" Ginny felt Ron's head loll onto her shoulder and let go, looking horrified. She looked closely at Ron's face and his eyes suddenly opened, causing Ginny to scream loudly. She was just about to retort at a laughing Ron until she saw what was happening just across the lake. Ron, noticing her face, turned and looked in the direction she was looking. He gasped too when he saw what he thought was happening.

"Oh…my…God…" Ginny said, tears threatening to spill out.

*~*

Harry turned to her slowly and looked into her eyes. He was biting his lip and said, "I-I think th-that…" But whatever he thought she never found out. Harry stopped talking and suddenly did something that Hermione certainly didn't expect him to do.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

*~*~*

A/N: Sorry if that chapter sucked a lot. I'm still a bit depressed and I didn't put my heart into this. Maybe if I feel better I'll re-write it. And, sorry again, I just had to do that because I felt like it. Y'dig? Heehee, ok, here's my shout-outs!

Kili-2: Thanks! Sorry that I didn't have this out that soon.

Willow: Hmmm, maaaaaybe! Thanks!!

Lady Malfoy: Eep, I'm sorry for taking so long. Had some stuff to deal with. You understand, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!

Lifes-mysteries18:  Oh yes, very naughty! I like being naughty. Uh, that sounded a bit…wrong, didn't it? And Blaise is just some genderless Slytherin. IT's hardly ever mentioned so don't worry about it.

Meg: Hey, thanks for reviewing again! You were one of the few that actually replied to my question! I haven't started on either because I'm trying to concentrate on this story.

Athena Knox: YAY!! My story loves you back!

Lil' Fairy: I'm taking your advice on this one or a while. I want to be close to the ending when I'm going to start on a new fic just so I won't have too many stories to update. Sorry, Harry was always stupid about girls (in my mind, anyway)! I hope that last bit didn't bother you too much. Don't worry, Ginny WILL find someone, just wait!

Hermione Malfoy: Yes, I'm itching to start writing Stupid Cupid! I already have all these ideas on how to start it and how everything goes and such. Argh, I can't wait till I'm almost done with this story because that's when I'm allowing myself to start writing another story.

Serpena: Yeah, I didn't like my earlier chapters but hopefully I'm getting better. Thanks for reviewing! 

Jess: Hehe, just felt like adding that for fun! Thanks for reviewing!

Draco_is_mine: *giggle* Don't worry darling, I promise they will kiss soon. I just don't want things going too fast, y'dig(I love saying that!)?

Suicidaltendencies: Actually, I have seen many people use those same people for prefects. I asked my cousin if I should use Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot instead but she told me to use those instead. It's not unusual to see the same people used in different stories. Um, I really hate Christina Aguilera (the "grown-up one, anyway, though her voice is amazing!), it's just that I needed something slutty for Pansy to dance to.

Draco M.: Exciting? Hard to say, but it's a bit difficult to write something exciting when the person writing isn't exciting (i.e. Me). But I'll try just for you! Oh yeah, thanks for emailing me about this story, that was really sweet!

LittoAngel: Thanks! You're such an angel! It's really great to see a new reviewer!

Fiery-Chan: Hey, you're the lucky one! You only had to wait about a day for a new update! YAY FOR FIERY-CHAN!! 

A/N: Well, that's all. It's 2:00 AM here and I'm not even sleepy. If you feel like it, you can check the previous chapter and see what I changed the song to. Much better than the old one, in my opinion! Thanks everyone for the reviews and keeping with me on this.


	11. A Stolen Kiss, Realizations of Loathing,...

**A/N: I'm back everyone. I've, er, kind of started to cope with that thing that happened so I guess it's all good. Well, I'll be going off to Vegas in three weeks, so you won't be getting an update then. And then school starts on September third (I think). Ack, school is evil!! Summer is better! Hey, I wrote a nice little one-shot suicide fic if anyone wants to check that out. It's not very good, but it'd be nice if you reviewed me and told me how awful it was! Umm, ok, here we go!**

**P.S. I'm sorry about shocking everyone last chapter! Had to do that for…reasons unknown to you! Don't worry, all, everything happens for a reason, and I happen to know that reason!**

**Another P.S.**** I think this chapter sucks, by the way. =/**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter owns me!** ^_^

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was temporarily numb with shock as she stood there in Harry's arms. Gaining her senses, she started pushing him away, but he was too strong. Her face was starting to contort with fury, and she gathered up all the strength she had and pushed him off, glaring.

Harry had fallen on the floor and started mumbling, "Hermione, I can explain, I ju—"  His speech was interrupted as Hermione threw herself at him, screaming in quite a Xena-ish way.

"AAAAARGHH!!!!" Hermione once again gathered up all her strength, grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and shoved him into the lake and praying to the heavens that the Giant Squid was hungry. Breathing heavily, she watched as Harry emerged from the lake, sputtering incoherently.

Furious, Hermione started yelling at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU HARRY! HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO  FUCKING KILL YOU ONCE YOU GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING LAKE! YOU HEAR ME, HARRY? YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! OH GODS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Calming down a bit, she just continued to glare at Harry until she ran away towards the castle. 

_'Run, Hermione, run. Hurry!' _She told herself, trying to put as much space in between her, Harry, and that dreaded spot where he stole that kiss. Hermione reached the entrance of the Great Hall already and slowed down to a walk.

"Great, my first kiss is a stolen one. Isn't this the best fucking day of my life. Peachy fucking keen…" She mumbled to herself, not caring that people were staring at her strangely. Yes, that was her very first kiss. Of course, on the night of the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum had tried to kiss her, but she just started talking when he was getting close. 

~

"Oh gods, is Harry doing what I _think _he's doing?" Ron asked Ginny. He turned to her and saw that she was quickly wiping away tears. "Ginny?"

"Um…Oh look they've finally broken apart!" Ginny said, pointing towards Hermione and Harry. She watched as Hermione proceeded to push Harry into the lake and start yelling profanities at Harry, who emerged from the lake.

"Blimey, if she keeps on screaming like that she'll wake people on the other side of the earth!" Ron commented, his eyes wide at hearing Hermione using such foul language.

"Yeah, yeah she will!" Ginny added. "Um, Ron? Don't you think we should get going soon? We've been out here for nearly an hour and its wicked cold out here."

"Oh! Yeah, we should get going. But let's wait till Harry gets out of the lake. Don't want him to know that we've seen him pushed into a lake by Hermione, eh?" Ron said with a grin.

Ginny nodded absentmindedly and watched as Hermione stormed off into the castle. "Mhmmm." 

"Oh shit, let's get behind Hagrid's hut. Harry'll see us if we stay here." Ron said, getting up and pushing Ginny in the direction of the hut. He was pointing at their vivid red hair with a grin and Ginny beamed back.

The duo watched as Harry pulled himself out of the lake and stared after Hermione. He attempted to shake off the water but failed. Ginny heard him yell in frustration and he trudged back to the castle, dripping wet.

Ron grabbed Ginny's hand after a few seconds and pulled her along. "C'mon, I think he'll be no where near the entrance now." He led her towards the castle. The cold stone was slightly wet, and they could make out Harry's trail upstairs. 

Ron and Ginny faced each other and giggled. Still laughing, they made their way upstairs, stares coming at them from everyone they passed.

~

Suddenly, Hermione was fuming. _'How dare he? How dare he just do that to me? I mean, I thought I knew him!' _She reached the portrait and grumbled, "Mimblewimble" and stormed inside, making a racket, not noticing her three fellow prefects staring after her.

Padma turned away from Hermione retreating body and said, "What d'you think _that was about?"_

Justin, who was now spinning the wheel of LIFE, replied, "Dunno. What did she say she was doing before she left?"

Draco watched the wheel spin, the colors blending together as one, for a while before replying, "She said she had to do something. Did she say what?" He questioned, looking back at Hermione's closed door.

"No, no I don't think so. Should we go talk to her?" Padma suggested.

"No," Justin replied, moving his little car around, "No, I think you should go first. You know, girl to girl talk sort of thing?"

"Yeah," Draco agreed, spinning the wheel, "try to talk to her. But I bet a Galleon that she's locked her door and put a Silencing Charm on it."

"Right." Padma said, and made her way to the door.

~

Hermione slammed her door and threw herself onto her bed, crying. Why would Harry do such a thing? She shook her head. _Because he's an ass, obviously._ Right, that was it…

Realizing that the three other Prefects were probably downstairs when she came in, she quickly pointed her wand over her shoulder and locked the door, saying _Silencio__! as well._

And, as if it were all rehearsed, she got up and kneeled on the floor, prying open the loose floorboard. There it was, lying there innocently. Grabbing it, she flung herself onto the bed, opening it up and scribbling on any empty page. At first, she didn't write anything. And then she decided. In big inky letters, she wrote,

_HARRY POTTER IS AN ASSHOLE._

_MAY HE BURN IN HELL._

Satisfied, she closed the black diary. Remembering back to the day it wad given to her, Hermione realized that it was a bit of a cruel gift. It was almost always there, never leaving her alone. And she then knew that she hated this little black diary. It contained all her sadness and anger, locked away and hidden as though they would never cloud her thought anymore.

At these thoughts, Hermione was tempted to just throw the diary into the Giant Squid's lake and forget about it forever. She evn moved across the room in a swift motion, and her hand was already in position to fling it, but something stopped her.

_'Why?'_ A little voice said, _'Is this going to make them go away? It's just like hiding it underneath that floorboard and only bringing it out when you're sad. Don't throw it, silly girl. Keep it. Sirius gave it to you, remember?'_

Hermione lowered her hand and closed the window, feeling ashamed. Damn that little voice! It proved the brainy girl wrong for once. She lifted the floorboard again and threw the black book inside. Still, she loathed it, and she felt like she would loathe it forever.

Hermione lifted the charms off her door and collapsed on her bed.

_'When did I become like this?' _She asked herself, on the verge of tears, _'When did I become so lonely and hateful, so angry and sad?' A tear fell out now. _'I hate being like this.' _She thought, more tears spilling out. __'I don't want to be like this…'_

With these thoughts, she drifted off to a deep slumber, not aware that tears continued to fall as she slept on.

**~**

**A/N: Wah Wah waaaaaaaaah! What a crappy chapter. Oh God, I hated writing this! Ah well, it's over and done now. Yeah, I know, everyone hates me because nothing is really going on between Hermione and Draco, huh? Please, just be patient. It's going to happen eventually, I promise. Pinky swear! I know, lots and lots of pissed off and confused readers. PEOPLE! Calm down! Remember what section we found this in? Hmm, what was it? Oh yeah, Draco/Hermione, ROMANCE!!!!**

**Okay then…Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it. ^-^**

**Fiery-Chan: yeah, lucky you! Thanks for reviewing, hon, I appreciate it so much! Ok, just trust me on this, please? **

**Chap Eleven thing: Oh God, more confusement! Ok, uploaded a chapter, replaced the wrong chapter, made an author's note. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND? Sorry again!**

****

**Salem Cat: Oh shit, I am very sorry about that! I effed up the first chapter. I replaced the first chapter on accident. But no worries! Everything is good! ^-^ thanks for the review!**

****

**Meg: Oh my God, did I upset you that much? I must apologize, like, right now. SORRY! Ok, look back up there at my little Author's note, the last sentence, Just keep repeating that to yourself and you'll get through it. Draco/Hermione, ROMANCE!!!**

****

**Malferz****: Ok, like I said before, I effed up that chapter. I uploaded and replaced the wong chapter. But now everything is good. And, no, it's not a sequel. I'm so sorry for the confusion! Please forgive me! PLEASE!**

****

**Liz: Er, yes, major apologies are needed right now. I'm very sorry. And, here, I updated so I guess you can't kill me! NANANANA! Seriously, many apologies for confusing everyone on that mix-up. SORRY AGAIN!**

****

**Gemini Personality: Ooh, a new reviewer! May I say that I love you? I LOVE YOU (in a non-sexual way, of course…*looks around*) Thanks for the review, babe!**

****

**lifes-mysteries18****: Yes, your review just about sums up what everyone else said about it. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing again!**

****

**Kaily**** M.: Another new reviewer! Oh yay! Um, sorry about almost making you fall out of your chair. You're not hurt, are you? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT HURT!!! Lol, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

****

** Sayin Bulma: Hey, thanks! But, I'm sorry, I thought my chapter was pure an utter crap (at least up to when Padma's about to go see how Hermione is)**

****

**Number1Chick: Your review made me smile so much! Thanks, it's a real treat when I hear something like that, especially being a first time writer! I love you!**

****

**Sabrium****: I don't know, WILL SHE?? *dramatic reverb* Ok, remember where you found this story, babe. Draco/Hermione ROMANCE!!! And, yes, I would gladly email you whenever this is updated! ^-^**

****

**Blue Rose: *sobs* That's so sweet of you to say that! I love being called mean! It's fun to me for unknown reasons…O_o**

****

**Rokergirl****: Oh my, another compliment! I'm sorry, I just felt like doing that for fun! ^-^**

****

**ILUVRONWEASLEY: Thanks so much! I really appreciate that you took the time to review my story! *sniff* Thanks so much!**

****

**Lyzz****: Lol, what a coincidence! Weird stuff. I put that there because I was obsessed with that song for a while back there. Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Hermione Malfoy: Thank you so much. I have taken some time, and I find I don't cry as often as before. It's been about two weeks. I think I'll be alright. Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Draco M.: Thanks, I'm doing alright now. Exciting? I dunno, I think it's sinking back into boring-ness again. Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Sarah: Thank you. It's been about two weeks and I think I'm doing alright now. Well, here it is, your chapter that you asked for. ^-^**

****

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hmm, you know what I noticed? I had to do a lot of apologizing and all that. Now, I know this chapter didn't really have anything in it, but I'll try to have something good in the next chapter. And remember, everyone, DRACO/HERMIONE, ROMANCE!!! Lol, I had to say that a lot of times, didn't I? I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, probably in a week or two. I'll be starting school again in September, so the updates may be a bit farther apart than they are now. Once again, I apologize for the suckiness that is this chapter. ^-^**

**Oh, and would you mind leaving me a review on your way out? That would be really nice! ^-^**

****

****

****


End file.
